My Last Breath
by Siri Lupin
Summary: FINISHED'Sixth in the Series;The Potter's are killed, Sirius is sent to Azkaban and loses the woman he loves and their daughter, Remus is left alone, Peter is a taritor; and Severus comes over to the good side. But really how does all this come about?
1. Uninvited Guest's

Uninvited Guests  
  
July, they've finished school and are now out in the real world which is at war with Voldermot and his followers the Death Eaters. But James and Sirius still want to celebrate passing all their exams; and what better way then to have a party.  
  
Sirius and James set about organizing the party, where to have it, and who to invite; well they were all invited except for the Slytherin's of course. They sat at the table in James' kitchen thinking about where to have the party that would be bigger enough for everyone if they decided to turn up and with friends, but they kept drawing blanks.  
  
"So how many do you think will come?" Sirius asked, looking up from the list they had made of everyone they were going to invite.  
  
"I think most will come, so forty plus." James answered. "Well hopefully, some might not be afraid that we could get attacked; you know a large group of us and all."  
  
"That's paranoia; if you think like that then you'll never do anything again." Sirius told him. "But you're probably right."  
  
"We don't have to stop, I'm sure people will still come." James said, looking through leaflets trying to find somewhere to hold it.  
  
It had taken them over a week to find somewhere but they've finally got a place for the party, well a fellow Gryffindor had offered them their house for the night; it was plenty bigger enough to hold everyone they were inviting and then some. They sent out owl's borrowing, Remus', Lily's and Nissa's; which they could only uses her for a while because she needed 'Siren' for her shops order's now that business had really taken off.  
  
Sirius went round to Nissa's shop on the Monday morning just as she opened up the door; he smiled brightly at her and then took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Nissa said smiling as she pulled away for breath.  
  
"Morning, but if you like we can go back to bed." Sirius told her.  
  
"What do you want?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"It's just a little thing, that's all." Sirius told her smiling, and then kissed her again. "I just want you to decorate the party that's all."  
  
"That's all is it, and I bet you and James want it in Gryffindor colours as well; because we won the Quidditch Cup and the House Cup?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"Well of course." Sirius said as though this was obvious.  
  
"It's to celebrate we finished school and past our exams" Nissa reminded him, and then smiled when he looked disappointed because she didn't agree with his idea. "I'll see what I can do, but also to show off the other house colours as well; but not as much as Gryffindor."  
  
"You're great, you know that don't you." Sirius told her and kissed her again. "I've got to go, lots to do and everything."  
  
"Good luck with the lesson." Nissa told him.  
  
"Before your birthday, I would have past and brought a bike." Sirius promised.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "I hope it's a flying one, because if its not then I don't want a ride."  
  
"Of course it's going to be a flying motor bike, that's the only kind I every wanted." Sirius told her. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
He kissed her one last time before he left for his lesson, and Nissa had to start coming up with ideas for the decorating; and still making the orders as well for her shops. She had to do all that without magic, she might have left school but she wasn't eighteen until the 13th August.  
  
Sirius stayed at Nissa's a few times and also at the Potter's all week, but on the night before the party he stayed at James'; going over the last detail's making sure that everything was going to be ok. Most had replied saying that they'll come, but a few didn't want to go with everything that was going on.  
  
"Right so we're getting there early." James told them as they all finished getting dressed.  
  
"Come on Sirius, why do you always take so long in the bathroom?" Remus shouted through the bathroom door.  
  
"He has to gorgeous for the girls." James teased.  
  
The door opened and Sirius came in, letting Remus speck past and shut the down before he realised.  
  
"For Nissa, no one else; well unless they want to look." Sirius told him, and turned back round to go back into the bathroom; but it was already taken. "I hadn't finished."  
  
"You should have, you spent enough time in here." Remus shouted through the door.  
  
Over at Natalie's house, who had agreed to let them through the party there; they were still putting up the decorations.  
  
"Are you sure this is what they asked for?" Lily asked Nissa.  
  
"Well no, they just wanted Gryffindor colours." Nissa answered. "But this is much better. We're all going to be here, well maybe not the Slytherin's but the rest of us are; and it's for us all. So, that's why."  
  
"I like it." Natalie told her.  
  
On the main wall hung three large banners of the three houses, of course Slytherin's weren't coming so they didn't bother with their house. Balloons were hung around the house, in all the house colours; they would explode and confetti would fall out of them. Banners and everything were hanging from the ceiling and walls. 'Congratulations, to all those who survived the Marauders'  
  
"I can't wait to see their faces." Lily told Nissa as they walked through the hall, making sure everything was alright.  
  
"I know, I'm glad we did it this weekend and not last." Nissa said.  
  
"What why?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh nothing just had a lot on." Nissa answered.  
  
The four Marauders apperated in front of them, they smiled and then Sirius took Nissa in his arms and kissed her.  
  
"You can have another if I approve the decorations." Sirius told her as he set out to look around.  
  
James kissed Lily. "I'm not holding that one; I'll kiss you what ever."  
  
Lily smiled at him as he went after Sirius, they both followed behind them; waiting until they went through to the main room where Natalie was waiting for them.  
  
They walked through the house, seeming to approve; James and Sirius walked through first and stopped dead when they saw the banners hang across the wall. Remus and Peter managed to get into the door to have a look at what had caught their eye; they were all smiling as they looked up.  
  
"Perfect." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa walked past them all Lily closely behind her; she stood underneath it smiling at the four of them.  
  
"Are you sure, I thought this was a lot better; you know surviving you lot rather then just school." Nissa teased them.  
  
"We weren't that bad." Sirius said. "Well, who cares."  
  
"So is someone going to start the music, everyone will start getting here soon." Nissa told them. "I would do it myself, but I can't. I don't see why I'm not aloud; I might go to the ministry."  
  
"Just remember to tell us when so we can come and bail you out." Sirius teased her.  
  
Nissa ignored him smiling as she walked past to check on things in the kitchen. People started to arrive early, not that they cared because everything was ready; just putting out the last of the food. Nissa went to check on the front door every so often making sure that no one unwanted came in.  
  
Sirius came looking for her after a while. "Come on, stop leaving me on my own; I can't stand being on my own."  
  
"Sirius there's a room full of people in there, and I bet half of them want to talk or dance with you." Nissa told him as she aloud herself to be lead into the main room.  
  
"Yeah well I want to dance with you." Sirius told her, and then twirled her around ending in his arms.  
  
They danced around the room to the music, a couple of guys asked to cut in but of course he wasn't having it; well he let her dance with Remus that was it. Nissa past round the room with Remus, and stopped finally in front of Sirius, James and Lily.  
  
"You know, he's a better dancer then you Sirius." Nissa teased him.  
  
"Of course he is." Sirius joked.  
  
"Why don't you take over." Nissa told Sirius, he smiled at her as she let go of Remus and then he did he started to dance with Remus; getting quit a few cheers and laugh.  
  
Nissa stood with Lily and James watching them dance together; Natalie ran up behind them looking a little worried.  
  
"I think we might have a problem, do you mind coming a having a look?" Natalie asked James.  
  
"Yeah course." James said, he went off with Natalie and Nissa and Lily in tow. Normally Sirius and Remus would have come as well but they seemed to be enjoying their dance to much to want to disturb them when it could be nothing.  
  
They walk through the house saying hi to everyone as they make their way to the front, they couldn't see much going on outside; so James went out first pulling out his wand.  
  
"Now, this isn't another surprise is it?" James asked them looking around.  
  
"If it was, don't you think that we would have got Sirius, Remus and Peter?" Nissa told him.  
  
"Far point." James said as he turned the corner, but was pulled back by Nissa just in time as a flash of purple flew past them.  
  
Natalie screamed as she and Lily pulled out their wands, Nissa of course didn't because she couldn't use her magic. James stepped round wand held out and slowly walked down the side path. Someone in a black cloak jumped out of the bushes and throw him against the wall, but he manage to immobilize the other as it went for Lily.  
  
Nissa pulled him off of James and kicked his wand out of his hand before he got a shot off at her, her long dress had changed into a cat suit (She was aloud to do magic, to do with clothes because she had own clothes shops for the last couple of years).  
  
James grabbed hold of the wand, as Nissa struggled with the death Eater she kicked him into the wall and then in the head; he fall to the floor his mask falling off. They turned to help Lily and Natalie fought off the other Death Eater, who seemed to be a little curse happy shooting them off where ever he could. They ducked several and heard another scream; someone had come round to see what all the noise and magic was.  
  
"Just hit him!" Nissa shouted at them.  
  
But Natalie didn't seem to want too and all of Lily's shots were being deflected, Nissa pulled Natalie out of the way so that she could get past. Taking him by surprise because she didn't seem to use magic, she kicked him in the chest and then picked him up and throw him against the wall; his wand flying out of his hand sparking which hit James in the face.  
  
Sirius and Remus come running around the wall and stop dead when they see the screen before them.  
  
"What happened are you lot alright?" Remus asked, Sirius got past them all to get to Nissa.  
  
"Are you alright, what were you thinking; you can't use magic." Sirius demanded.  
  
But she didn't have to answer his question because three Auror's apperated, they looked at the screen and quickly went over to the Death Eaters and magical restrained them.  
  
"Is anyone hurt?" Higgs asked them.  
  
"No." James answered.  
  
"What about your face?" Lily asked him touching it softly.  
  
"I'm fine." James told her.  
  
"You're all very lucky, two Death Eaters; they could have done a lot of damage." Higgs told them.  
  
"You should thank Nis, she did it; without magic." James told him.  
  
Higgs and the other Auror turned round to Nissa, she smiled slightly at them; and then Higgs smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Oh yes, I remember you." Higgs told her. "Well done then, without magic I'm impressed. Not many can take these guys out even with magic."  
  
"You should come back to the Ministry with us, just so we can fill out the reports." Jack told them.  
  
"And maybe you should sign up to become an Auror while your there." Higgs told her. "We could do with people like you."  
  
"I don't know; she's only going if we can come as well." Sirius told him. "And can we sign up as well?"  
  
Higgs nodded, but Lily weren't pleased that they all wanted to become Auror's. They left Natalie to sort out the party, which weren't bad because no one really knew about what had happened; well not yet anyway. They arrived at the Ministry and were told to wait, but of course they couldn't give up the chance to have a look around.  
  
"He told us to wait." Lily told them as she followed them up the corridor.  
  
"We'll be back before they realise we're even gone." James reassured her.  
  
"You still shouldn't have taken those Death Eaters on without magic." Sirius told Nissa again.  
  
"There's more to magic then using your wand, and that's the only thing they would have picked up from me." Nissa told him. "It isn't that I didn't use a little bit of magic because I did, it's just different from what they know about."  
  
"So you did us magic, but they won't know about it?" Sirius asked her. "I still don't know how you can do that, but I'll take your word for it."  
  
Nissa smiled as she opened the door and walked through, they all followed but soon found out that they had gone through the wrong door.  
  
Bang! Sirius was hit in the chest by something hard. James ducked and pulled Lily out of the way as something flew at them. They couldn't see anything the whole room was filled with some sort of smoke or fog. Nissa looked round she moved to the left just missing a cures of some kind, Sirius reached out to stop her but she was already gone.  
  
They couldn't see her because of the fog/smoke, but they could hear what was kind of going on; there were a lot of thuds as though something heavy was hitting the ground or the walls.  
  
The doors opened behind them, Higgs and jack was stood there looking around; they cast a spell and the fog/smoke lifted. And now they could see Nissa, she was fighting a man twice her size.  
  
"Having a good time?" Higgs asked.  
  
The man suddenly let go of Nissa, she smiled at him and then looked round.  
  
"Sorry." Nissa said to him.  
  
"Not bad for a seventeen year old." Higgs said smiling as he walked over to her.  
  
"This, oh this was nothing." Nissa said. "Of course it is, I mean...can I just be quiet?"  
  
"No, you must tell us your secret." Higgs told her. "This is Prewitt."  
  
Prewitt nodded at Nissa rubbing his side and then bent down to help his friend up who was stirring. They sorted out the Auror's and then took Nissa to their office, while Sirius and the other's were taken to another; where they all signed up and was told to come back in a couple of days to start their training.  
  
Sirius went back to Nissa's excepting her to tell him what went on, but she didn't tell him everything she never did. But she did have to tell the Auror's, well only the one in charge; and not everything just enough.  
  
"So?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I'm aloud to use my magic now." Nissa told him. "And they want me to start as an Auror straight away, well after a couple of exercises which shouldn't be to hard."  
  
"Why should they be for you?" Sirius said getting annoyed.  
  
"Sirius, I told you I'm different; I can do different things." Nissa told him softly. "I thought you understood."  
  
"I do, its just I don't understand why you can't tell me why your different; and this so called place where you're from what you talk about." Sirius told her. "I do love you, its just I need to know."  
  
Nissa smiled at him and held out her hands, a fire started to grow in them and a purple orb appeared in them. "This is a dragon orb; I know that you would have heard of them."  
  
"Yes of course, but..." Sirius said amazed that she would have one.  
  
"I know what you're thinking." Nissa said. "My family guard them. But this one I'll give to you, this will tell you everything that I'm not aloud to tell you; this way I'm not doing anything wrong."  
  
She handed the orb to Sirius who took it and held it very carefully as though it could break, he looked at it and then at Nissa and smiled at her.  
  
"I do trust you, I love you." Sirius told her. "I can't take this, you don't have to do this. I can wait until you want to tell me; and everything else it doesn't really matter."  
  
Nissa smiled back. "Still keep it, you may need it one day; or you could change your mind."  
  
(A/N: - Well this is it; this is the story up to Voldermot's down fall and the Potter's being killed and Sirius Black being sent to Azkaban for a crime he didn't do. I hope you enjoy this story, I promise that this one will be a lot better then the last one. And to first time readers I hoped that you enjoyed the first chapter, and will carry on reading when new chapters are posted. Nissa is my own character, as are a couple of others; but of course the rest belong to J.K.Rowling. If your wondering who any of the new characters are, then you can always find out more about them from the other stories I have written. Hope you enjoying reading; all reviews are welcome if you want to place one.) 


	2. Auror's

Auror's  
  
Sirius was working late again with his training as an Auror, though he had come along way in just a couple of weeks; but he did have the help of Nissa and his friends. Nissa though had been an Auror near enough two days after signing up, though she was a lot more advanced then they were and they knew it; they weren't bothered because she helped them as well.  
  
Nissa was getting tea ready for Sirius, he had taught her a few things about cooking; because she was no good unless the person wanted to be poisoned. She was stood in the kitchen making sure that nothing was burning when she heard him in the living room; she was surprised that he had come round by the fire.  
  
"Sirius, you're early." Nissa teased as she walked through.  
  
But Sirius wasn't stood there; instead Severus Snape was staring back at her.  
  
"You're still with him then." Severus said. "You can do a lot better then that over grown oaf."  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "Yes I'm still with Sirius, he's at work; but should be home soon if you wanted to stick around to say hi."  
  
"No thanks, I came to see you." Severus told her walking farer into the room. "You're making a mistake by becoming an Auror, especially now; do you want to be killed?"  
  
Nissa just looked at him for a moment before she answered. "I'm not doing the wrong thing, fighting for the greater good isn't wrong Severus. And no I don't want to be killed of course I don't." Severus wanted to say something else as he moved farer, but she spoke again before he could. "Is that why you've come around?"  
  
"Of course not, I would never hurt you." Severus told her, he reached out to touch her but pulled his hand away quickly before he reached her face. "Why do you have to be an Auror, and be with him?"  
  
"I love Sirius, and being an Auror...I can be kind of myself what I can't in other ways." Nissa told him softly.  
  
"I don't care about the Auror thing, as long as you don't end up..." Severus couldn't finish, he looked at her. "Do you really love him? What about me, could you ever feel anything for me? I could protect you against them even if you still have to be a Auror."  
  
"What's that suppose to mean, you could protect me?" Nissa asked him. "Severus you're not are you?"  
  
Severus stepped closer but she stepped back. "That isn't the point, you avoided my question."  
  
"That is the point though." Nissa told him. "And what do you want me to say? I'm with Sirius, I love Sirius, I really do; you're my friend you have been since we were little."  
  
"And that's how you see me, just as a friend?" Severus asked her drawing himself up to his full height, she back down as he towered over her. "You have no idea..."  
  
"Yes I do, I trust you I always will; even now when I think you just told me that you're a Death Eater." Nissa told him. "I trust you, maybe I'm an idiot for doing so; but I believe in you that one day you'll see that you're more then that."  
  
"So you wouldn't turn me in?" Severus questioned smiling oddly at her.  
  
Nissa looked away from him, she walked away but he came up behind her this time he touched her and brought her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Severus, I do care for you but not like that. And if I really had to if you went too far then yes I would turn you in." Nissa told him.  
  
Severus turned her around to face him and smiled. "I wouldn't except nothing less from you. I don't have to like the fact that you're with him, but I guess I have to live with it don't I."  
  
"Severus please don't do anything stupid." Nissa told him as he let her go and stepped back.  
  
He just smiled and disapperated, Nissa didn't have any time to react or do anything because just then Sirius apperated into the room just where Severus had been standing. He smiled at her and then kissed her.  
  
"Nice welcome back, next time you should be standing there with my slippers and a pipe." Sirius teased her.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "You don't wear your slippers, and you don't smoke; and if you did I would make you stop."  
  
Sirius smiled at her and kissed her again. "It was just a thought, give it a few years we'll have this down."  
  
"Of course, maybe you should check on tea." Nissa smiled.  
  
He smiled at her as he walked through pulling off his cloak and handed it to her; she hung it up by the door and then followed him into the kitchen.  
  
"So you except us to be still together in a few years time?" Nissa asked him.  
  
Sirius stirred the noodles. "Of course I do, I can see us living together forever and a nice big family."  
  
Nissa smiled at him as she led against the fridge. "A nice big family, you want lots of children?"  
  
Sirius looked over at her. "Well if you don't want a dozen, we can settle at two or three."  
  
"A dozen? Now I know your kidding." Nissa said smiling. "But a couple is manageable."  
  
"Great." Sirius said and then turned back to the cooker. "This should be ready in a couple of minutes."  
  
Nissa went to make up the table, and then Sirius came through a couple of minutes later with their tea just like he had said. They didn't talk about children but about how their Auror training was going on.  
  
The night after Nissa went round to Lily's after she finished, she needed to talk to someone. She knocked on the door and she opened the door, Lily still lived at home; her and James were saving up to buy a house together. They went through to the kitchen so that they could talk.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Lily asked her.  
  
"Well...last night...we were in the kitchen and he was talking." Nissa told her. "He was saying that he could see us...he could see us living together forever...with this big family...or maybe a couple of children."  
  
Lily giggled. "That's wonderful news, did he ask you?"  
  
"Ask me what?" Nissa asked confused.  
  
"Nissa, he was talking about living together children; what do you think I meant? Did he ask you to marry him?" Lily told her.  
  
"What, no he didn't." Nissa said.  
  
"He could do, what did you say to all that, about living together and the children?" Lily asked.  
  
"He said something about a dozen children, and then changed it to two or three. I said that was manageable, I don't think that was the right thing to say do you?" Nissa said.  
  
"Maybe not, you could have worded it a bit better." Lily said, an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on the table.  
  
The letter was addressed to Nissa, she opened it and read it quickly; it was from the Ministry.  
  
"I'm sorry I've got to go." Nissa told her getting up.  
  
"Is it trouble, is James alright?" Lily asked worried.  
  
"It never said anything about James, but you know what he's like he'll be fine." Nissa reassured her. "I'll see ya later; don't say anything about what I said."  
  
Before Lily could say anything else Nissa disapperated, and reappeared in the Leaky Caldron; she didn't pull her wand out as she looked round. Higgs walked over to her with Sirius and James.  
  
"Could you have gotten here any faster?" Sirius teased her.  
  
Nissa laughed then glared at him. "You wanted me?"  
  
"We have a bit of a problem, these two." Higgs told her. "They want to become Auror's right now, I was wondering if you could give them a crush course."  
  
James and Sirius looked at one another they hadn't been excepting Higgs to ask Nissa, but she smiled at them all the same and nodded.  
  
"I wonder where we could do it." Nissa said thoughtfully.  
  
"Just don't hurt them." Higgs told her. "Be back before morning though."  
  
Higgs apperated out of there leaving them with Nissa who was smiling at them both.  
  
"Up for a challenge?" Nissa asked them.  
  
"Always you know that." James said.  
  
Without another word she had transported them a top of a hill in the middle of nowhere, they looked round and then back her.  
  
"Your not going to tell us how you did that are you?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"No." Nissa answered simply. "But you should get ready to defend yourselves."  
  
There had never worked so hard in their lives, she had done thing's with magic that they had never thought was possible; though didn't tell them how she had done it. She had created people which they could duel against so that they wouldn't hurt real people, but these creations acting just like real people so it was quit a challenge to win against them.  
  
They both flopped out on the sofa in Sirius' apartment, and fell asleep straight away; Nissa had transported them back because they had been too tired. Remus came out of his bedroom as he heard someone in the kitchen.  
  
"What time is it?" Remus said sleepier.  
  
"Four in the morning, sorry to wake you Rem." Nissa said. "I just brought them two back from the crush course they wanted to do before coming Auror's, they should be alright. But..."  
  
"But it doesn't matter how much training you might have you can still be killed." Remus said.  
  
"Yes...I don't know what I would do if I lost anyone of you." Nissa told him. "I'm not even really aloud to help, because of the stupid rules; I could do so much but I'm not aloud. I'm not even aloud to tell you why."  
  
"We don't understand completely, but enough. We know that you'll do as much as you can." Remus told her. "Just like the rest of us will."  
  
"Yeah but it's different for you lot, it's not as though you have your hands tied behind your back stopping you." Nissa told him.  
  
"No we don't, but you seem pretty powerful all the same, and can do a lot even with what you do now." Remus said. "So that's enough."  
  
Nissa went back to her own place, leaving Sirius and James on the sofa and Remus went back to bed. They got up the next morning feeling very sore and tired but they still got up and had breakfast and went into work. Nissa had already been there over an hour before they finally rolled in, and found out that they had past her tests, and were on the team; but would start off small.  
  
***  
Sirius had told them all to meet him at the Potter's, Lily was already there with James when Nissa and Remus arrived; Peter arrived a while after them. Lily got started on something to eat for them all, Mr and Mrs Potter had gone out for the night giving them the house for themselves. Lily had dragged Nissa in the kitchen with her; they all knew something was up because they all knew that Nissa couldn't cook.  
  
"So come on, anything happened yet?" Lily asked her.  
  
"It's been more then a month, nothing is going to happen." Nissa told her. "I still remember what happened after that time they got drunk."  
  
"He asked you then." Lily reminded her.  
  
"Yeah and then, he told me to forget about it." Nissa told her. "I don't know, he might wait until I tell him that I'll take him as my mate."  
  
"Mate?" Lily asked.  
  
"Werewolf term kind of." Nissa explained. "He was telling you the truth that night, yeah he might have been drunk; but I am a werewolf. I can just change when I want, near enough."  
  
"And Remus then?" Lily asked trying to take this information in.  
  
"Yeap him too." James shouted through to them, and then they came in. "So part from the werewolf thing what else are you two talking about?"  
  
"You're both werewolves, wow; I never knew." Lily said ignoring James' question. "All this time, and I never realised."  
  
"It doesn't matter, that was how it was supposed to be." Nissa told her.  
  
"You don't mind do you?" Remus asked her.  
  
"Are you like Nissa, how she said she was?" Lily asked him.  
  
"No, but she might teach me a thing or two one day; if not just her company makes me harmless." Remus answered.  
  
"Well I have missed out on a lot haven't I?" Lily said.  
  
"Are you lot here?" Sirius shouted through the house, looking for them all but they were now all in the kitchen. "And I thought I just thought about food, look at you all. Come on then I've got something to show you all."  
  
They followed the very excited Sirius outside, Lily looking at Remus and Nissa every so often not really meaning too it was just getting used to this new information about her friends.  
  
Sirius ran out of house and down the path, they walked out after him. He mounted a large motor bike, Lily held James' arm.  
  
"You're not getting one." Lily told him.  
  
"That's great and you past when?" Nissa asked him walking around the bike taking everything in about it. "Are you going to take me for a ride on it then?"  
  
"Past the other day, but I brought her today." Sirius said smiling handing her the share helmet, as she climbed on behind him.  
  
Nissa moved right up behind him and held on tight as he started the engine.  
  
"Do be careful." Lily told them as she held James' arm tighter then she meant too.  
  
Sirius started the engine, they speeded off down the road; Nissa moved in closer and looked over his shoulder. He turned sharply round the corner and then back towards the house, but before they got to the gate they lifted off the ground. Nissa held on tighter not that she was afraid but because she was excited about being in the air, flying through the air; yeah she used to fly on her broomstick but she just loved to fly.  
  
"What do you think?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Its brilliant, I love it." Nissa told him.  
  
"This is the only way to travel." Sirius shouted back to her.  
  
"How high can she go?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"You want to go higher?" Sirius asked, they were already a mile off the ground. But he took them up a little higher and even out, they flew over the countryside the little villages looked like toys below them.  
  
"I've mist being able to fly." Nissa told him. "I used to love it, but this makes up for it being up here; with you."  
  
"I'm glad, just you and me." Sirius said.  
  
They finally went back down after an hour or so, they landed smoothly outside the house. Nissa climbed off and put the helmet down on the seat; Sirius pulled his off and climbed off. Nissa grabbed hold of him and kissed, he was a little taken back at first but soon lost him self in the kiss.  
  
When she finally broke away she smiled at him and touched his face softly. "You have no idea how much that meant too me."  
  
Sirius smiled back at her. "I think I have an idea, I'll take you home on it; I mean to your flat. I don't think it could take you home, well it could do. If you'll make your new home here with me?"  
  
Nissa looked up at him she kissed him and then rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm getting there, I just need more time."  
  
"Now that is something I can be patient for." Sirius told her.  
  
***  
It was Halloween, James had arranged for them all to go out to a top restaurant. James and Lily got there first, then Sirius and Nissa on his motor bike but they still looked great; well with Nissa's help of course, and then Remus, Bella and Peter arrived.  
  
"Nice place, cost a bit here though won't it." Sirius said looking around as Remus sat down on the other side of Nissa.  
  
"We thought we were going to be late with work and everything." Nissa explained.  
  
"Yeah, I have to drag her home every night; either to hers or ours don't I Remus?" Sirius said.  
  
"I'm not that bad, well sometimes; but..." Nissa said.  
  
"We'll have no talk of work tonight." James told them.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about then Prongs?" Sirius said smiling.  
  
Nissa handed him the menu which distracted him for a while, as he tried to decide what to eat.  
  
"Have as much as you want, the shops doing really well; I've been designing a lot more stuff." Nissa told him. "They really like my style, I'm glad it was a bit old fashioned; its still that way just a bit more modern, just slowly take them into the twentieth century."  
  
"I'm surprised that you can find time to do everything, and still have free time at the end of the day." Bella said.  
  
"Well she managed it at school somehow." Remus said.  
  
"Time travel, you've got to be grateful for it." Nissa told them, they all laughed.  
  
They all ordered, everyone had something different to eat; Nissa didn't order as much as the rest, well she did Sirius just ate it so it didn't go to waste. After the second course when the new bottles of wine came round, James started to pat his robe.  
  
"Lily." James said getting off his seat and going down on one knee in front of her, he pulled out a little box and opened it; he took her other hand in his. "Lily, will you marry me?"  
  
Lily smiled at him staring at him and the ring. "Yes!"  
  
James quickly took the ring out of the box and placed it on her figure with a little trouble because he was still quit nervous.  
  
"Your suppose to kiss her at this point." Sirius whispered.  
  
James kissed her still down on the floor.  
  
Bella hugged Remus' arm. "That's so sweet."  
  
Nissa jumped in her seat hitting Sirius in her arm, he quickly looked at her thinking that he had done something wrong; but she was rooting through her own robes.  
  
"What you're going to ask Sirius?" Bella said when she noticed Nissa, James and Lily looked over at this.  
  
"No, I'm looking for something." Nissa said and then pulled out a piece of parchment.  
  
"You do know that a camera would have been better to bring." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa ignored him as she read the paper, it wasn't good news, she looked up at them all; they knew it wasn't good.  
  
"It's magical, it can send messages; I just got one." Nissa told them. "James isn't Godric Hollow it's been attacked."  
  
James just looked at her then stood up, he apperated out of there; they were all out of there. They arrived just up the road from the house, the dark mark hovering above his home; there were half a dozen Auror's stood around and coming in and out of the house. James walked up to the first one; they looked at him knowing who he was.  
  
"James." Higgs said walking up towards them, James walked past them and over to him. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No they can't be." James told him, Lily stood beside him she touched him softly on the shoulder but he moved away from her; but then he just broke out into tears in her arms.  
  
Nissa held Sirius tightly, she knew what they had meant to him; they had been like parents to him even too her. There was nothing none of them could say, as they stood there in the cold and the dark mark looking down on them all. 


	3. A Funeral and a Wedding

A Funeral and a Wedding  
  
It was 3 o'clock in the morning and James was coming in late again, if it was up to him he would stay out all the time trying to find all the Death Eaters not just the ones that had killed his parents. He walked through into the living room, Sirius was fast asleep across the sofa but Remus was still awake waiting for him.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're not already in bed." James said as he sat down on the other chair.  
  
"We need to talk." Remus told him, and then nudged Sirius in the arm.  
  
"I'm awake I never fell asleep, been awake the whole time." Sirius told them quickly getting up rubbing his eyes.  
  
Remus smiled at him as he looked round and saw James, and then the time.  
  
"You've just got in again." Sirius said focusing his eyes so that he could see the time. "Prongs, James, mate. This can't keep going on."  
  
"What doing my job?" James said.  
  
"You know what we mean." Remus told him. "There's doing your job and then there's being obsessed. We do understand."  
  
"No, no you don't; how the hell could you?" James shouted at them standing.  
  
"We do, that's just it; they meant a lot to us all. Not as much as you but yes they meant a lot to us all, they were like second parents to me when they took me in; they treated me like a son." Sirius told him. "We still know that we can't be hurting like you, but we are; just differently."  
  
"They wouldn't want you to throw your life away." Remus told him softly.  
  
James didn't say anything, he just walked off to his bedroom; well Sirius' bedroom but he had given it up for him while he stayed and Sirius stayed with Nissa or on the couch. James hadn't wanted to go back to his house, and it was his house now his parents had left it to him of course in their will; but he couldn't go back not yet and not on his own.  
  
Sirius and Remus watched him leave the room, and heard him close the bedroom door.  
  
"I don't know what else to do." Sirius admitted. "Talking can only do so much if he's not going to listen to us, its just what else can we do?"  
  
"Just be there for him, remind him that there's still people who care about him and are here for him." Remus answered. "And that he has a future, he has Lily. Maybe if he focus' on that and the wedding."  
  
"Great, just slowly though we don't want to rush anything." Sirius said.  
  
"Well that's new coming from you." Remus teased.  
  
They talked for a while on how to get James and Lily together and talk about things, and the wedding; though not having much luck finally falling asleep. Nissa apperated in their flat first thing as she normal did if they were all staying there. She walked into the living room to find both Sirius and Remus asleep in there; she walked quietly over to Sirius trying not to wake Remus.  
  
"Sirius, its time to get up." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius just rolled over on his other side mumbling something to her that she didn't get.  
  
"Sirius." Nissa said again.  
  
Sirius jumped up suddenly. "I didn't fall asleep; been awake the whole time just closed my eyes." Then he saw Nissa smiling at him. "What time is it?"  
  
"I'm sorry but its time to get going, I do hope you did get some sleep." Nissa told him softly.  
  
"Yeah, it was just; that we were waiting up for James again." Sirius told her, as got up and walked slowly over to the door.  
  
"He'll be alright, in time." Nissa reassured him. "It's a horrible thing to lose someone you love."  
  
Sirius stopped and turned back to face, he had heard her talk like this before; but he had never really thought that she could have been through something like this from where she is really from. He walked back over and hugged her and then kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"We're going to lose a lot more aren't we before this is all over." Sirius said into her shoulder.  
  
She held him tightly. "Yes."  
  
*** It was two weeks after the Potter's had been killed, it was a horrible Friday morning dark and raining; but this was the day of their funnel. They had all managed to get the day or at less the morning off from work so that they could attend.  
  
Sirius was trying to get Nissa to hurry up normally she was so organized but today she was all over the place, and didn't seem to be concentrating. Sirius walked into the bedroom, she was pulling all of her clothes out of the wardrobe and throwing them onto the bed; he walked over and turned her around.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sirius asked her softly.  
  
"I can't find anything to wear." Nissa told him looking over the clothes on her bed. "I don't know what to wear, I've only been to one funnel here; and I didn't like it much and all in black. It makes it so much worst."  
  
Sirius lifted her chin and smiled softly at her. "I know how your feeling, we have to be strong for James; and your one of the strongest people I know so please don't fail me today. Your clothes are on the back of the door, you pulled them out yesterday."  
  
Nissa looked at him and then over his shoulder, there they were hung up just where she had left them; she looked back at Sirius.  
  
"Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking." Nissa told him pulling away and getting her clothes and robes, she got dressed in record time and changed her hair magical; she didn't think her pinkish red was suitable and changed it back to her natural red.  
  
They both apperated to Godric Hollow into the kitchen, there was  
already quit a few people there. Sirius left Nissa with Lily and went  
to find James or Remus. He walked through the hall saying hello to  
people as he past them, there was so many people here to say good bye  
to them.  
  
He looked all downstairs but he wasn't there so he went upstairs where  
none of the guests had gone, he stopped when he got outside of their  
bedroom he had never been inside this room before but of course he  
knew that it belonged to them. He knocked softly on the door.  
  
"Come in." James said softly from inside.  
  
Sirius pushed open the door and walked slowly inside, James was sat  
on the bed with Remus he walked over and sat on his other side; Peter  
was still downstairs with his parents. (They fused over him way too  
much.)  
  
"This is it." James said. "They're really gone."  
  
"Not really." Sirius said; James looked up at him. "Nissa told me  
after I lost my uncle that we never really lose the people we love,  
their always with us; because as long as we remember them and remember  
to live on they'll never really be gone."  
  
"Well at lest you pay attention to the right stuff." James told  
him.  
  
They sat upstairs in silence for a while until Lily and Nissa came  
up for them telling them it was time to go, Remus and Sirius got up  
but James stayed a little longer with Lily.  
  
It was dull and still raining as they stood in the graveyard, James  
stood at the front with Lily linking his arm with Sirius and Remus on  
either side on him, Nissa stood with Sirius and Peter on the other  
side of Remus. They held their umbrellas as the rain belted down on  
them. James didn't seem to hear anything going on as though he stood  
there in the silence, the cold and the rain; surround by his friends  
and family but alone at the same time.  
  
James stayed as everyone started to leave, but his best friends  
stayed with him but gave him his space as well. He was soaked to the  
skin when he finally came back to them, Lily quickly pulling him under  
her umbrella and wrapping her own cloak around him.  
  
"Are you ready to go back to the house?" Lily asked him softly,  
James nodded.  
  
James stayed that night at the house with Lily; he stayed in his  
own bedroom. He didn't stay every night, but a couple of times a week;  
building himself up to staying there.  
  
***  
Nissa walked into the office and throw a large heavy book down on  
their table making them both jump and look up at her and then back at  
the book.  
  
"What's with the book?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"It's quit odd really, the ride we did last night." Nissa said.  
  
"You did, we didn't go." James told her.  
  
"Well they had these books; well this is one of them." Nissa told  
them ignoring what James had said. "They've taken some of the books  
themselves, but this one that I managed to get my hands on; I'll get  
the rest of them in time. Anyway, the point is that they shouldn't  
have gotten hold of these; the only person I know of who could have I  
guess, is Infidus. But I still don't see him giving them to Voldermot  
and the Death Eaters."  
  
"Do you have to call him that?" A young woman said as she was  
passing.  
  
"Well what am I suppose to call him by, that's his name; I'm not  
going to call him the Dark Lord." Nissa told her and then turned back  
to Sirius and James. "If anyone asks where I am, can you just make  
something up; I need to sort these out. I bit of danger control."  
  
"Is it going to be dangerous?" Sirius asked her.  
  
Nissa laughed. "Not unless people are going to start attacking me  
here now."  
  
"The way you were talking, it sounded as though...you were going to  
do something else." Sirius said.  
  
"Go after Voldermot myself, maybe next time." Nissa teased as she  
picked up the book and walked back out.  
  
"I really do worry about her." Sirius admitted. "But these books I  
just don't get it, they're just books; what harm can they do?"  
  
James didn't answer to start with. "Well what did we learn magic  
out of?"  
  
"Books." Sirius answered. "Well these must be some serious heavy  
books to get Nissa worked up the way she was. I'll try and find out  
tonight."  
  
"You can't your coming to mine, and Lily and Bella are going around  
to hers." James told him. "Remus and Peter are coming as well, boy's  
night in. Oh, what did Lily say? Oh yes, giggle I can't wait, giggled  
some more, get my dress designed; oh she kissed me then and the  
giggled again, I can't wait."  
  
Sirius laughed. "So, can I take that to mean; their doing the  
wedding dress tonight?"  
  
"Well that's what I think." James told him.  
  
Nissa received an owl, when she had just found the Auror who took  
one of the books; he had told her that it had been taken down to the  
department of Mysteries. He had seemed quit excited about this, even  
though he nothing about what happened down there and why they would  
want the book. But Nissa went back to her flat like she had been asked  
in her letter.  
  
She arrived by the fire place and quickly hide the book using  
magic, five minutes later Severus apperated into her living room.  
  
"You can't do that again." Nissa told him. "I was at work, what if  
Sirius or James would have been there?"  
  
"So they don't know that we're still friends then, I always thought  
they were idiots." Severus said.  
  
"Severus, what's going on; what's Infidus up too?" Nissa asked.  
  
Severus just looked at her and then walked round her, but she  
seemed to get fed up of him circling her and sat down; he sat down  
beside her.  
  
"What do you think he's up to?" Severus asked her softly.  
  
"I don't know that's the thing, and with these books we found; he  
just I don't know." Nissa said. "This isn't like him, he's risking too  
much on such a little thing that isn't like him; so he must be up to  
something much bigger. Severus I know you're one of them, please tell  
me."  
  
Severus stood up and walked over to the window, Nissa looked over  
at him.  
  
"I don't know what he's up too, but I do know that if you interfere  
they'll kill you." Severus told her.  
  
"I can look after myself even against Infidus." Nissa told him.  
  
She got up off the couch and walked over by the window; he closed  
the curtains and then turned to face her.  
  
"You think that Infidus is the fret, you have no idea what the Dark  
Lord is capable of." Severus told her.  
  
"You mean Voldermot." Nissa corrected.  
  
"The Dark Lord." Severus told her.  
  
"Voldermot." Nissa said.  
  
"The Dark Lord." Severus told her again, he grabbed hold of her and  
pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. Nissa pushed him back  
moving her head away from him but that didn't stop him, he kissed her  
again.  
  
"Severus." Nissa moaned. "Please don't."  
  
But he didn't stop, his hand moved down her side touching her as she  
tried to move away from him.  
  
"Don't, please." Nissa pleaded as he kissed her and grabbed hold of  
her hands pinning her against the wall and bushing up against her, she  
could feel that he wanted her; but she was with Sirius she loved  
Sirius. She griped his hand her nails digging down into his skin  
making it bleed but he still held her, her body started to burn from  
deep inside of her working its way to the surface; where it burnt  
through her skin sending Severus flying across the room and hitting  
the far wall hard.  
  
He stumped to the ground his hands burning and bleeding, she looked  
over at him; but he wasn't looking at her. She ran over to him and  
knelt down beside him.  
  
"Severus..." Nissa whispered.  
  
"So it is him that you love then." Severus said as he looked up at  
her. "I'm always here if you change your mind; just lay off the  
burning part will you."  
  
Nissa took his hands in her and kissed them, they were better then  
new. "Promise."  
  
"I still don't think he desires you." Severus told her. "I could  
give you everything you ever wanted."  
  
"All I want is too be my self." Nissa told him.  
  
Severus left laving Nissa to clear up the broken furniture before  
Bella and Lily would arrived, because they were suppose to get there  
before her and make something for dinner.  
  
"So how late do you think she's going to be tonight?" Bella asked  
as she walked through to the kitchen and almost fainted when Nissa  
walked out of her bedroom.  
  
"Not that late." Nissa said smiling.  
  
"Don't do that, I could have cursed you or something." Bella told  
her holding her chest tightly.  
  
Nissa and Lily laughed. "Of course, you looked more likely to  
scream, not cures me."  
  
"Still not the point what are you doing home so early?" Bella told  
her.  
  
"My research wasn't going so well, so I decided to give it a rest  
for today and start fresh tomorrow." Nissa answered, it was partly  
true.  
  
They went down into the shop, to get them all measured up, she  
would have to get Sirius and that lot; shouldn't be that hard, she  
could trick them in someway because they hated standing around being  
measured. After Nissa had gotten all the measurements she would need  
they went back upstairs with her design book and pad to get ideas.  
  
"Do you really think he still wants to go through with this after  
everything which has happened?" Lily asked while Bella rooted through  
the cupboards for something she needed.  
  
"Of course he does, he's loved you for ages." Nissa told her. "It  
was just a lot for him to deal with that's all, but he's getting  
there. And anyway, his parents wouldn't want you to put this off now  
would they."  
  
"Course they wouldn't." Bella agreed. "Though I do wish they would  
have taught you to cook, and where to keep everything."  
  
"Don't balm me, Sirius' cooks and put everything where it is; well  
most of the time." Nissa told them. "If it's left out then I just put  
it away."  
  
Bella laughed. "You know I just can't imagine Sirius cooking and  
being a house wife."  
  
"He cooks he's not a house wife, goddess don't call him that." Nissa  
told her.  
  
"And the Goddess thing as well." Lily said.  
  
"Yeah well." Nissa said off handled.  
  
***  
It was almost the end of May, and James and Sirius still hadn't let  
Nissa measure them for their suits and robes; she had ferreted that  
she would tie them down if it came to it. Which Sirius had liked that  
idea well too much and even brought some magical rope, showing them  
all while they were out in Diagon Ally; getting some strange looks off  
passages –by.  
  
They were all walking through the office, the first day when she  
hadn't tried anything; well so they thought. After about ten minutes  
of people laughing at them, they finally got annoyed of it.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Sirius demanded off the next guy  
walking past.  
  
"She's finally got the better of you, we knew she would." He told  
them walking off laughing.  
  
Sirius twisted around a couple of times trying to see the tape-  
measure but they kept moving with him; until finally James had to stop  
him who was laughing just as much as everyone else at this point.  
  
"You're acting like a dog chasing its own tail." James whispered.  
  
"I could do that next couldn't I." Sirius joked.  
  
"Thanks guys." Nissa said waving at them from her own desk. "And  
Dumbledore wants to see you. And I'll be around later for the  
fitting."  
  
"Fine." Sirius said glaring and then smiled at her.  
  
"Is it me or she getting the better of us even more nowadays?"  
James asked. "We're out of practice."  
  
"Well we are going back to school; why not catch up on a few old  
pranks." Sirius suggested.  
  
They apperated into Hogsmende and decided to go into Hogwarts using  
one of their old passage ways, it had only been a year since they had  
left Hogwarts but for some reason it seemed so much longer; maybe that  
was because so much had happened since they had left, well a lot had  
happened while they were there but it was different now because  
everything was so much more real.  
  
They meet Professor McGonagall as they were walking up to  
Dumbledore's office, she smiled at them both.  
  
"Its nice to see the two of you, how's the wedding coming along?"  
McGonagall asked pleasantly.  
  
"Its coming along great, Nissa got is this morning for  
measurements." James told her. "She's getting to good at that."  
  
McGonagall didn't seem to might their eyes at this news. "I'm glad  
that it's coming along, Professor Dumbledore is waiting to see you  
both. The password is Chocolate Frogs."  
  
"Thanks." Sirius said as they carried on walking to Dumbledore's  
office, they didn't really think much about that McGonagall didn't  
want to talk about Nissa; they knew that she liked her so they didn't  
think anything else about it.  
  
They walked into the office, Dumbledore was already there waiting  
for the two of them sat behind his desk; he stood up and greeted the  
two of them and then indicated that they sit down which they did.  
  
"Thank you for invitation." Dumbledore said. "I'm very honoured."  
  
"No problem, so what can we do for you?" James said.  
  
"As you both know, this war as they're calling it in the papers  
isn't going so well." Dumbledore told them getting straight to the  
point. "You as Auror's you know yourselves that you can only do so  
much, but you are always being watched; so not much doesn't get past  
Voldermot."  
  
"We know that, but we can only do our best." Sirius told him.  
  
"The way things are going, our best isn't good enough." Dumbledore  
told them. "So, I have a plan."  
  
They both seemed much relived at hearing this, because Dumbledore  
always seemed to know what to do.  
  
"It won't be much but it'll be something." Dumbledore went on. "A  
group who will work together in secret but always recruiting new  
members, because the more we have against him the better our odds will  
be. We will gather information and fight him."  
  
"I think I like the fighting part then gathering information,  
that's all we seem to do some days just get info." Sirius told him.  
"We need to do more then get information we need to fight back to hurt  
him like he's hurt us."  
  
"That will take a lot of work Sirius, and even for that we need to  
get information." Dumbledore told him. "Now, this is just a request..."  
  
"We're in." James said before he could finish, Dumbledore smiled at  
them both.  
  
"We'll ask round, don't worry we know how to be disquiet." Sirius  
told him smiling.  
  
"Try not to ask round the office, if you have too let Nissa do  
that." Dumbledore told them. "She's a little better then us all at  
that. And Sirius keep her safe, she maybe strong but everyone has  
their weakness'."  
  
Sirius just dismissed Dumbledore's warning, of course he would look  
out for her but she was strong, and could also look after herself  
better then most people he knew. Though at the back of his mind, where  
he kept all his doubts nowadays he knew that she wasn't all powerful,  
and needed help just like everyone else did.  
  
***  
James was pacing back and fore, while Sirius drank some more wine  
and re-read his best man speech. Remus tipped over the end of James'  
robes as he walked past and fell into Sirius' arms.  
  
"That's enough James, unless you're trying to injury us." Sirius  
told him as he let go and straightening Remus. "Everything is going to  
be fine."  
  
"But she isn't here yet, how' that fine?" James demanded, the  
Gryffindor lion on his robes roared upon his broom; Nissa had thought  
it was quit fitting and they had loved the design.  
  
Sirius looked at his watch and then back at James and smiled.  
"Maybe that has something to do with the fact that she doesn't need to  
be here for another ten minutes."  
  
James grabbed hold of his wrist and looked at his watch and then at  
his own, his own was a little fast not wanting to be late for his own  
wedding.  
  
"Sorry." James said letting go of his arm.  
  
"That's alright Prongs." Sirius told him as he clapped him on the  
back. "Everything will be fine, you'll be married before the end of  
the hour; and then onto the party and my speech. And a little later on  
we'll see how that other tradition holds up, that the best man gets to  
sleeps with a bridesmaid."  
  
They all laughed at him.  
  
"I'm sure you will, considering that Nissa is one of them." James  
told him.  
  
Bella was running around the flat looking for her shoe's while  
Nissa finished off sorted Lily's dress out, she was wearing a long  
cream and gold grown and robes; with lilies embroidered into the hem  
and cuffs.  
  
"Bella, their in the shop; and relax we'll be there in plenty of  
time." Nissa shouted through to her. "You're more nervous then Lily  
is."  
  
"Not long now, and I'm going to be Mrs Potter." Lily said  
excitedly. "Do you think that I suit it, Lily Potter?"  
  
"Of course you do." Nissa told her as she stood back to look at  
her. "You look lovely."  
  
Lily smiled then looked at herself in the mirror, Bella came back  
into the room and dropped her shoes when she saw Lily; she smiled a  
tear falling down her cheek.  
  
"You look beautiful Lily." Bella told her. "We'll be doing this next  
for Nissa and Sirius."  
  
"I think you're getting a little carried away with yourself there."  
Nissa told her.  
  
"I don't think so; considering how he was talking remember?" Lily  
said smiling at her. "You two will be next."  
  
"Thank you, why don't we get your wedding over with today; before  
you start planning another." Nissa told her, as she picked up Lily's  
wand. "I'll hold this it doesn't really go with the dress."  
  
They apperated into the small room which was made up for them just  
off the reception area, Lily looked round and saw a glass of wine for  
them all; she handed them out and then stood in front of the mirror  
making sure she still looked alright. Bella picked up the camera off  
the side and took one of Lily and then one of Nissa and a couple of  
them together, and then Nissa took the camera so that she could take  
them of Bella and Lily; Lily wanted one with them all in it.  
  
"Wait a min." Nissa told as she fiddled with it; it floated in mid  
air and they all stood together, flash it was taken. "I'll be back in  
a minute; I'll just let them know we're here."  
  
"Well they should know from all the noise." Bella said giggling as  
she took another sip of the wine.  
  
"Try not to wine too much, not yet anyway." Nissa told her smiling  
as she took her own glass with her.  
  
She walked along the hall and saw Remus in his suit, she walked  
quietly up behind and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Now you're a very handsome werewolf, have I meet you before?"  
Nissa teased as he turned round smiling. "Good job we're not near a  
full moon, or I might have punched; you looking so tasty and all."  
  
Remus was bright red, she had always managed to make him nervous and  
it didn't help that she looked so beautiful and was only a foot away  
from him; when the wolf inside of him just wanted to take her as his  
own. But he was saved from himself when the door opened behind him and  
Sirius walked out well stayed out holding a glass of wine of his own.  
  
Nissa smiled at him and took his glass away; he smiled at her  
looking her up and down.  
  
"Gorgeous aren't you, my beautiful Nissa." Sirius said and then  
pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately making Remus  
stumble backwards and blushed even more.  
  
She wrapped her arms round him carefully not tilting the glasses,  
but Remus took them out of her hands just in time; as Sirius stumbled  
forward but she caught him.  
  
She pulled away. "Maybe you shouldn't drink anything, well not  
until after your speech anyway."  
  
He pulled her into him and smiled. "You know, Remus is going to be  
the best man at our wedding we decided when we were still at school,  
and Godfather to our first child."  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "Well agree with him being Godfather, but who  
ever said that we were getting married and the rest. You get like this  
after a few drinks and regret saying it all afterwards; but it's nice  
to hear, but maybe when your sober one day."  
  
She pulled away from him and walked back to the brides room, she  
held out her hand and her drink appeared in it and Sirius' disappeared  
in Remus' hand.  
  
"I'm not sure that went well." Sirius said as he turned back to  
Remus.  
  
"Well she doesn't mind me being a Godfather." Remus said smiling.  
  
Sirius smiled and pulled him into a hug and went back into James to  
tell him that they were there, and was ready when he was. James paced  
up and down the room some more before stopping in front of the three  
of them and nodding; Sirius opened the door for him and went out first  
they all followed behind. James stood at the front of the chamber with  
all their friends and family sat behind them; he bounced up and down  
on his feet.  
  
"Try to keep still." Sirius whispered. "Nissa should have left us  
some drink."  
  
"Your turn next, the way your going with Nissa." James told him.  
"Though I thought you would be first, the way you go on sometimes."  
  
"That's just it, I'm not even sure if she wants to marry me."  
Sirius admitted. "She says that she loves me, but sometimes she's so I  
don't know. And today..."  
  
"Today you'd been drinking again, and she knows what your like."  
Remus told him.  
  
They turned round for pictures, them all and a few on their own;  
before the music started. James stood their then turned round and saw  
her, she looked so beautiful as she was walking up the aisle; to marry  
me him, she was going to be his wife.  
  
She stopped next to James smiling at him as he held her hand in  
his, Nissa and Bella stood behind her. Sirius looked at James and Lily  
stood there and he could see himself there one day with Nissa, he  
looked over at her and smiled as she was watching him.  
  
"I do." Lily said as James placed the ring upon her finger smiling  
at one another.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
They smiled at one another and then he took her in his arms and  
kissed her, Sirius had whipped out a camera from somewhere and were  
taking pictures at ever angel; then throw it to Remus behind him so  
that he could take one of him and Nissa, and then all four of them  
before they walked back down the aisle as husband and wife. Bella took  
a picture of them all and then Natalie who was crying took one with  
them all in it.  
  
They finally made their way back to the reception room, Lily and  
James sat at the top table with their friends of either side of them  
and their other friends and family filing in finding their tables.  
  
Sirius had already started to drink, but Nissa caught sight and  
magical removed his glass then waved at him from down the table, and  
told him in his mind. 'After your speech, you can have as much as you  
want.' And he replied. 'Does that mean you as well?' She just smiled  
at him.  
  
After everyone was settled before the food was severed Sirius stood  
up holding an empty wine glass and tapped it gently to get everyone's  
attention but no one was listening so he hit it a little louder; this  
time they heard him but he also broke the glass. Which Nissa repaired  
with a wave of her hand and filling it with wine at the same time, he  
smiled at her. He was tempted to shout out 'we'll be next', but he  
didn't.  
  
"Just wanted to say a few words before we all eat." Sirius said  
loudly. "He goes nothing. I've known James since school been through a  
lot together, and that's not just detention; he knows what I mean. I  
was the coolest guy at school, well second to me of course; but he had  
the Quidditch going for him so I've got to give him that I guess. And  
that he won over the love of his life and got her to marry him first,  
I'm still working at that. I just hope you can handle this guy Lily,  
but you know where we are; well that's if he's got any good ideas to  
get into trouble." He wicked as he looked down at Lily and James they  
were both smiling but she had that look in her eye telling him that  
James wasn't going to be getting into trouble like that anymore. "We  
better do that part on the quiet. Anyway, I'm getting trusty don't  
know about you. He's to my best mate and his wife. To James and Lily!"  
  
"To James and Lily!" Everyone cheered and drank.  
  
"Not bad, very you." Nissa told him down the table.  
  
"What did you except." James said smiling as their plates filled  
before them.  
  
After they had eaten, it was time for the dancing. Lily and James  
went out first for their dance, and then finally everyone started to  
join them. Sirius walked down the table and held his hand out for  
Nissa, she smiled at him as she took it and let him led her out to the  
floor. He took her in his arms as they danced slowly to the music.  
  
"So what do you think of the speech?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Like I said, very you." Nissa told him, as she looked up to answer  
his question and flash him a smile before she rested her head back on  
his shoulder.  
  
"It will be us next." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa smiled as she looked up at him, and changed the subject "How  
was last night?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked sounding a little nervous.  
  
"Well when I popped over this morning checking that you were all  
still alive and managed to find your way home; I walked in on  
something very interesting." Nissa told him smiling; at this Sirius  
was looking even more worried. "So you had a good night? And slept  
well afterwards?"  
  
"Well...I can explain everything." Sirius stummered.  
  
"It all looked very cute, though I think that the both of you had  
too much to drink and didn't really need to talk it to bed with you."  
Nissa told him smiling. "You looked as though you were still drinking  
right up to the point when the two of you fell into bed together."  
  
"We didn't, I never; you know that..." Sirius told her as they  
stopped dancing.  
  
Nissa was still smiling at him and then at Remus as he past with  
Bella. "Good night, last night Remus?"  
  
Remus almost fell over onto Bella who couldn't help but laugh as  
she helped back up and started to fill him in.  
  
"You and Remus looked so cosy together I just didn't have the heart  
to wake you." Nissa teased him.  
  
"We didn't I swear." Sirius promised her, but she was still smiling  
at him.  
  
She took hold of him and took the lead in the dance. "You keep  
forgetting don't you? I'm a werewolf, I would know straight away if  
you did anything."  
  
"I would never." Sirius told her, breathing deeply and letting her  
lead while he regained himself. "Why don't we disappear for a little  
while, and I'll make it up to you anyway?"  
  
Nissa smiled at him but carried on dancing. "We can't leave before  
James and Lily. Anyway I want to dance with Remus, unless you wanted  
to before me?"  
  
Sirius pulled her close into his arms. "How long are going to keep  
that up for?"  
  
"You're the one who seems to be up for action." Nissa said smiling  
at him. 


	4. The Order of the Phoenix

The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Remus and Peter had gone ahead to the meeting; Sirius had agreed to wait for Bella and Nissa. James and Lily were still on their Honey Moon, but they were also doing something else which hopefully they would find out tonight if Bella and Nissa ever decide to show up so that they could go to the meeting.  
  
Sirius was making himself a sandwich in the kitchen waiting for them, they should have been there over an hour ago; he was starting to get worried about them, but he knew that Nissa was late from work just like he was sometimes.  
  
"Sirius!" Bella shouted from the living room. "Are you still here?"  
  
Sirius near enough ran into the living to see them both, but Bella was alone; she smiled at him pleased to see that he was still there.  
  
"I'm glad that your still here, I thought I missed you." Bella told him. "So where's Nissa?"  
  
"Sirius stared at her. "What do you mean; the two of you were coming back here together?"  
  
"What, yes that how it was to start with but she said that she would meet us here; because she had a few thing's to take care of." Bella told him. "Was it wrong for me to come straight here?"  
  
"No, of course not; it's just that Nissa isn't here yet." Sirius told her. "Why don't you go ahead without me, and we'll meet you there later."  
  
"If you're sure then, I'll see ya later." Bella said and apperated out.  
  
Sirius stood there thinking where she could be, he went to the Auror's department but she wasn't there; and quickly left before he was questioned about checking up on her. He went to her other shop's wondering if something had happened there, but there was no sign of her; and he was running out of ideas where she could be.  
  
Bella walked into the large room, full of people most see knew but there were a few she didn't; she walked straight over to Remus and Peter.  
  
"Hi, we were wondering where you lot got too; where's Sirius and Nissa?" Remus asked.  
  
"Well, we don't know where Nissa is; and I think that Sirius has gone looking for her." Bella told him as calmly as she could, and then said a little louder then she had meant too. "What if something has happened to her?"  
  
Those nearest to them turned round looking quit concerned even though they didn't know who she was talking about, but anyone missing nowadays was something to be worried about. Dumbledore walked over to them with Alistair Moody, who was an Auror.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Dumbledore asked them.  
  
"Yes sir, its Nissa and Sirius." Bella answered. "Well Sirius is alright, but we haven't seen her and she never met up with us; and Sirius went to look for her."  
  
Alistair looked thoughtfully trying to remember who they were. "Tiania and Black. Well she isn't that bad, a little full of herself if you ask my opinion."  
  
"I'm sure that the two of them will be fine." Dumbledore reassured her.  
  
"And so is Black, think that he's god gift to women; maybe because he has that lovely Tiania on his arm." Moody went on. "She's pretty but that's about all she has going for her, unless she has some hided talent I don't know about."  
  
Dumbledore was just about to say something when they heard voices from outside and were getting closer.  
  
Sirius had his arm around her shoulder holding her up while she tried to get out from under him to walk on her own, but every time she tried she almost fell to the ground but she didn't want to give up. Her long hair was tied back the purple strips had turned blue, and didn't look as good with the pinkish red. The left side of her face was bleeding with a deep cut down it, and she had several cuts hear and near all over her body as though she had been fighting with a sword against someone.  
  
"I'm fine." Nissa told him again.  
  
"No your not, look at you." Sirius told her pulling her up. "What the hell were you thinking?"  
  
Sirius kicked open the door, the light shun on them as they walked in with everyone staring at them; Remus ran over and grabbed Nissa's over side to help her over to their seats.  
  
"I'm fine; I don't need all this help." Nissa told the two of them.  
  
"She's been like this since I found her." Sirius told Remus ignoring Nissa as he helped her into her seat. "It was Infidus, but I haven't a clue what the hell they had been doing."  
  
Nissa tried to stand up but both Sirius and Remus pushed her back down into her seat, and sat down on either side of her so that she couldn't escape; everyone else started to take their seats now that they were all there.  
  
"See nothing special, fresh out of school and thinks that she got all the answers." Moody told Dumbledore as they sat down.  
  
"Will you just sit down." Sirius told her again. "You're hurt you should be resting, not wanting to go straight back out there to be killed."  
  
"I don't want to go back out there to be killed." Nissa told him. "And I've had worst."  
  
"So what, you were fighting with swords; I'm sure that we still duel with our wands unless someone has changed the rules and forgotten to tell me." Sirius said.  
  
"It's called a saber, and I can handle myself." Nissa told him. "And your lot are still using wands."  
  
This time Nissa got up, and both Sirius' and Remus' hands fell straight through her and onto the chair, she walked straight through the table as if she was a ghost that still looked solid. Everyone stared at her; she turned round when she had picked up the candle off the side board. She then picked up and empty goblet and lowered the flame into it, and liquid started to form in it; a liquid of fire. She put the candle back which was still lit and drunk the liquid as she walked back to her seat; with still everyone watching her.  
  
She sat back down and finished her drink, as she placed the empty goblet on the table her cuts seemed to be healing.  
  
"I feel a lot better now." Nissa announced. "Though I have had better to drink, the real stuff is so much better."  
  
"Well, I guest she can act as though she something else; because she is." Moody said. "What is she?"  
  
"A woman of many mysteries." Dumbledore said. "So, we're all here now; we should start the meeting. I call the meeting of the Order of the Phoenix open."  
  
"I want to know how she did that." The man facing Sirius announced.  
  
"I healed myself." Nissa said. "That is all you need know."  
  
"Really, if you have some sort of power that can help us then why don't you let us in on it." He told her, a couple of other people agreed with him.  
  
"You already know what you need to know about magic." Nissa told him calmly. "I'm not here to teach you about magic."  
  
"Your just a little girl, what could you know that we don't?" The woman next to him asked. "Well part the healing thing you just did."  
  
Nissa smiled at her. "I'm just a little harmless girl am I? Well if you think that I have nothing to offer, then I should just leave shouldn't I. Though before I go, Dumbledore; you might want to give up ille imber or at least move it to a safer place."  
  
"How did you even know I had that?" Dumbledore asked smiling slightly his eyes sparkling at her. "No one knows that I had that."  
  
"Some one always knows." Nissa said as she stood up. "I have things to do. I hope all goes well; and if you need my help I'm always here, well as long as I am here you know what I mean."  
  
And she disappeared.  
  
"Good, now back to the meeting." The man said. "Well now that the show off as gone, lets get down to the real problem."  
  
"You shouldn't have dismissed her so quickly; she isn't what she appears to be." Dumbledore told them.  
  
After that not much was said about Nissa, but it was still there hanging in the air around them; and Sirius glared at anyone who dared look at him after they had kicked her out; after everything she had done to keep them safe and this was how they repaid her.  
  
After the meeting was over everyone started to leave, but Sirius, Remus, Peter and Bella stayed to talk with Dumbledore and Moody. Bella almost screamed when Nissa appeared in her seat in-between Sirius and Remus.  
  
"I've been to better meeting's though normally if I get kicked out, it's normally at least half way through and not at the start." Nissa said sounding quit pleasant considering what had happened. "And the other normally put up with me because of what I could do, or they were afraid of me; either way it worked."  
  
"I don't see how anyone could be afraid of you, you don't really look fettering." Moody told her.  
  
Nissa smiled at him, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Maybe another time. So how are James and Lily, did everything go alright?"  
  
"Yes of course, their back at the house unpacking." Nissa answered. "We can go around for tea if we want, they invited us all."  
  
They left the order and went to Godric Hollow, Sirius was still annoyed and wanted Nissa to be as well; but she wasn't and that annoyed him even more.  
  
"Sirius I just don't see the pint in getting myself so worked up, I don't care what they think of me." Nissa told him as she sat down with Bella.  
  
"Well I do, they shouldn't have done what they did." Sirius told her.  
  
"Why not?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"What?" Sirius asked taken back by the question.  
  
"Their right, I know a lot more then I'm letting on." Nissa told him. "This is what I do, I protect people; but here I can't not like I should be able to do."  
  
"You should remember to protect yourself as well." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa stood up. "They always come first, the people the greater good; one life is nothing compared to thousands."  
  
"You're the only one that matters don't you feel the same way towards me?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Everyone was backing out of the room, not wanting to witness them having an argument not that they haven't seen them before but this was different.  
  
"Of course I care about you; I wouldn't be with you if I didn't." Nissa told him shocking her head because she was getting quit hot again, her temperature had been all over the place lately. "But...I can't explain...I was just brought up differently."  
  
"Oh right yeah, this other place that you keep bringing up." Sirius shouted at her. "Sometimes I don't even think it's real, that you just hide behind it making up excesses so you don't have to live."  
  
Nissa's hair had turned flame red and her hands were flexing in out she looked ready to punch or hit him, but she managed to control herself though for how much longer she didn't know.  
  
"I had life, you have know idea what I had to give up; and now I'm here and have to put with all this, you have no idea." Nissa shot at him.  
  
"That's because you won't let me." Sirius shot back. "And if it was that great there, way the hell don't you go back to where ever it is you came from!"  
  
That was it Nissa lost it she punched on him sending him flying and hitting the ground hard with her on top of him, the living room disappeared around them and they were back in her flat; Sirius tried to get out from under her but she was too strong for him.  
  
"I can't get back, don't you think I would have left years ago if I could have." Nissa near enough whispered, holding his hands tightly in hers. "You have no idea, what you're asking of me to let you in."  
  
Sirius struggled underneath her, his hands burning in hers but it wasn't painful it was odd and seemed to be taken over his senses. Nissa let go of him suddenly when she felt him tightening his grip, she suddenly realised what she was doing. She was still sat on him as he looked up at her trying to grab her hands, she pushed him back down as she stood; but he grabbed hold of her pulling her back down to the ground.  
  
"I know you felt that as well." Sirius told her as he pressed her against the bottom of the sofa. "Just let go."  
  
"I can't." Nissa said turning away from him, she was burning being so close to him that she just wanted to give in to him.  
  
"You said that last time, the first remember." Sirius told her.  
  
"That was nothing." Nissa whispered, she turned to face him and took his hands in hers.  
  
She kissed him pulling him closer, he was so close he was almost inside her; infact he was; their bodies had become one. They were connecting in a way he had never ever imagined, his senses were completely out of control as he felt his hands touch her without even touching and kissed her with his lips but they were his lips. He had known she could connect their minds so that they could talk, but nothing like this; if he were to live forever he would remember this forever and know that no one could ever make him feel like she did.  
  
Sirius woke up the following afternoon in his bed, he had no idea how he had gotten there; but he didn't care as he ran his finger down Nissa's arm and then pulled her closer.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked up at him, he was smiling at her.  
  
"Well, we should fight like that more often if we make up like that." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa smiled slightly back at him. "You don't mind then, what we did; what I did?"  
  
"Of course not, that was out of this world." Sirius told her. "Though I did see a few strange things, I think they were your dreams; sorry I don't think I was meant to see them was I. Anyway, when do we do that again?"  
  
Nissa sat up pulling the covers around her; Sirius sat up and wrapped his arms round her waist.  
  
"You can't be pushing me away, not after that." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa turned and kissed him. "No not pushing you away, but it does mean..."  
  
"Then you finally took me as your mate, great; so when's our next round." Sirius said smiling at her; she couldn't help but smile back at him.  
  
***  
Sirius sat smiling next to James in the Order; everyone thought it was quit strange considering that they all knew that he had had a big argument with Nissa and that Dumbledore was telling them of a dangerous assignment.  
  
"Mr Black can you please take this seriously, if not you can leave." Moody told him.  
  
"Sorry." Sirius said, but they could still see that he was trying to smile.  
  
After the meeting was over, James kept Sirius behind so that he could talk to him.  
  
"We made up, it was great." Sirius said smiling.  
  
James couldn't help but laugh but Lily frowned at him.  
  
"After all that you just made up?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah, and it was great." Sirius said. "I wonder if it was a werewolf thing, or what she is."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Remus asked.  
  
Sirius jumped up out of his chair. "We made up a couple of times, I'm not really sure completely; anyway I'm hers and she's mine."  
  
"We already knew that." James told him. "She took me as her mate, it was..." Sirius started but his mind started to wonder.  
  
"You did it with a werewolf?" Peter asked.  
  
"No he didn't, she just calmed him that's what it means." Remus told him.  
  
"No it was so much more; I don't know how to describe it." Sirius said.  
  
"We don't need a detailed account of your sex life." Remus informed him.  
  
"It wasn't sex like that, it was more." Sirius said.  
  
Nissa appeared just then making them all look at her and smile, she smiled back not sure why they were smiling and then saw the look on Sirius' face and knew what they had been talking about.  
  
"Got any sense out of him yet?" Nissa asked. "He'll be fine, just give him a bit of time. Anyway I've this report it might come in handy with that assignment part you've got."  
  
"So it's nice that the two of you made up." Remus said. "But do you think it was really the right time for you to take him as your mate?"  
  
"Well considering that I was going through my mating sequel then yes, or I could have waited another six years." Nissa said pleasantly. "Anyway, if I've changed my mind by then I can always take another."  
  
Sirius' smiled disappeared. "I don't think so, and I have to wait another six years?"  
  
"No, it doesn't matter I'll tell you some over time." Nissa told him. "I've got to get back to work, remember that you lot are suppose to be there as well in an hour."  
  
Nissa disappeared, Sirius turned back to James and Remus.  
  
"I still don't understand her." Sirius admitted. "But, part of me feels that I will one day." 


	5. Death Eater's Attack

Death Eater's Attack  
  
Sirius walked through the shop, smiling at the women as they looked at the clothes; waiting for Nissa to come out so that they could go. Her replaced was already there so he didn't know why she was taking her time doing what ever she was doing.  
  
"Come on!" Sirius shouted through to her.  
  
"You need to have more patients." Nissa told him.  
  
"I'm not a healer or a doctor so I don't need patients, just you to be ready so that we can go." Sirius told her.  
  
"Teenagers are always in such a hurry nowadays." The woman behind him said to the one next to her.  
  
"I'm not going to be a teenager much longer, twenty in month." Sirius told them smiling, they smiled back at him.  
  
"Well happy birthday for then if we don't see you before hand." The woman told him.  
  
"Thanks." Sirius said smiling, just as Nissa comes out of the back.  
  
She hands him her bag and throws her cloak over it as he held it in his arms, while she pulled the ribbon out of her hair and it flowed down her back to her waist; she pulled the cloak over her shoulders and took the bag out of his arms and then kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ready." Nissa said smiling; she started to walk out with him then waved back at Lucy who had taken over for her. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Be careful the two of you." Lucy told them then the door closed behind them.  
  
"So this is going to be...dangerous?" Sirius asked her, as they walked round the corner to his motor bike.  
  
"Just a little." Nissa answered, as she put her bag over her shoulder and Sirius climbed onto his bike.  
  
"I still don't get the thing with the books, how can they be so dangerous; and that Voldermot wants them so much." Sirius said as Nissa climbed on behind him, she slide up close and held tightly as he started the engine.  
  
"You remember what it did to you." Nissa told him. "After I told you not to touch it, but of course you still had too; it almost burnt off your skin."  
  
"But it didn't." Sirius reminded her smiling as they lifted off the ground.  
  
"That's only because I was there." Nissa told him.  
  
They ride over London, but no one below them can see them even if they look up or if Sirius was to live in Time Square itself; because Nissa had cast a spell to make them invisible.  
  
"I knew you were handy for something." Sirius teased, as he looked down at the muggles below who had no idea what was really going on.  
  
"Part from getting your leg over." Nissa said mildly.  
  
"Well am I good and all." Sirius said proudly.  
  
They drove for about half an hour until finally they were out on the outskirts of London; there were lots of run down buildings. They started to lower and head towards the one near the centre, that looked the most beaten then them all; but as they closer they could feel powerful magic which was disgracing the appearance of the place.  
  
"So we're going in?" Sirius said as they came down for a smooth landing.  
  
"I'm going in, you're staying here." Nissa told him, as she climbed off the back.  
  
But Sirius grabbed hold of her. "You can't go in there on your own, I'm coming with you."  
  
"Sirius, I won't be gone long; and we'll need to be getting out of here fast." Nissa told him as she pulled her wrist away.  
  
She smiled at him as she turned and walked off to find a way inside, Sirius wasn't at all happy about being left outside; he should have gone inside with her why weren't? So he tried to get up off the seat, he couldn't she had put so sort of spell on him so that he wouldn't go after her.  
  
"It's as though she doesn't trust me or something." Sirius said aloud.  
  
He hated just waiting there for her wondering what was going on inside, he knew that if anything happened to her then the spell would be lifted; though he didn't want that too happened. He had been sat there for nearly ten minutes and there was still no sign of anything, nothing was happening. He tried to move again in his seat to get comfy, even though he knew that he couldn't move; but he did. He fell off the bike and one the ground because he had been trying so hard.  
  
Sirius looked around still on the floor, panicking knowing that this could only mean one thing; he jumped to his feet and just started to go off in the same direction that Nissa had. When there was a loud explosion over head and the wall exploded outward, he covered his head not wanting to be hurt; but he just saw someone flying out of the window. In the heat of the moment he ran over to them hoping against hope that it hadn't been Nissa.  
  
Someone jumped down and landed softly behind him, he turned round pointing his wand directly it their heart. She led forward and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Hi to you as well." Nissa said smiling, then she side stepped around him and walked over to the unconscious Death Eater. "There are three more inside, four escaped; but this one wouldn't give it up." She bent down and opened his cloak and pulled out and along box.  
  
"Are we staying or getting back?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I think we better go, I'm sure the others can handle it from here." Nissa answered.  
  
*** Sirius and James sat at their desk poking the box with their wands, none of them had been able to open it yet; Nissa hadn't had a go because she had been taken into the office as soon as they had arrived back. They heard shouting from inside from time to time, but they couldn't understand what was being said.  
  
"I can't believe that to two of you took on eight Death Eater's, you must be mad." Higgs told Sirius. "I know that your good and all, but some times its just plain stupid."  
  
Sirius didn't say anything how could he, he had let her go in there alone. He got up and walked over to her desk for one of her spell books, he picked up one he had never seen before; it was a kind of purple colour with a picture of a saber and a staff on the front with writing he had never seen before. He opened it, but there was nothing inside; he flipped through the pages but there was nothing.  
  
A young woman walked past him smiling, he smiled back at her; and she stopped.  
  
"Hi I'm Jess." She told him holding out his hand still smiling at him.  
  
He took it. "Sirius, nice to meet you."  
  
"I don't believe it!" Nissa said loudly as she walked out of the office, heading straight for James. "I'm reckless, that's what he said; I should be a little less reckless. Please I've done worst things then that, that was a walk in the park; and he knows it!" She shouted the last part in the direction of the office.  
  
"Well for what I heard she quit reckless she always is." Jess told him quietly.  
  
"How is that?" Nissa asked her, somehow over hearing what she had said. She walked over to Sirius, and put her arm around his waist.  
  
"Oh." Jess said looking at the two of them together.  
  
Nissa noticed the book in his hands. "Can't you get it open?"  
  
"No, I thought you might have something in one of these." Sirius answered, and then handed her the book. "This one doesn't have anything in it at all."  
  
Nissa smiled at him and then opened the book, every page was full of writing; writing that he didn't understand but it was full.  
  
"Why weren't it like that when I opened it?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"Maybe its full of dark magic, and only a dark witch or wizard can open it." Jess suggested.  
  
They both looked at her, Sirius had liked her to start with but he didn't much like her anymore; Nissa smiled at her before she turned back round and went over to James. James smiled at them both as they sat down.  
  
"I thought you were going kick off then." James said.  
  
"No, I only fight those who can at lest fight back." Nissa told him, this time they both burst out laughing.  
  
She ignored them as she flipped through her book and then stopped on a page neither of them could understand, then she took the book off James and said something that they couldn't hear and it opened.  
  
"How did you do that? It took you one spell, one try." James said.  
  
She didn't answer him only opened the box, smoke came out of it and then something moved inside the box; it jumped out and bite Nissa on the hand. She shock it off, throwing it across the room. A couple of people screamed, as other's tried to cures it.  
  
Sirius looked at Nissa's hand, it was bleeding badly; and her blood seemed to have changed colour to blue. When Nissa saw this, she quickly pulled her hand out of his and started to back away from him; looking very worried.  
  
"Hey, it's not a problem; we'll go to the hospital and they'll sort it out." Sirius reassured her as he moved closer.  
  
"You should go with him, we'll sort this out." Higgs told her, he went to put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned round, in a second she had changed; he stepped back away from her. But he wasn't fast enough, she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her and kicked him in chest letting go of him as he fell to the floor. Everyone looked up and over at her.  
  
Sirius stopped; she turned round and smiled at him. The book flew across the room and into her hand and then she was gone.  
  
"Damn it!" Sirius shouted.  
  
Higgs was crawling around on the floor on all fours holding him chest.  
  
"What the hell was that thing what bite her?" James asked.  
  
"It wasn't the creature I told you about the book and everything, that was all she took with her." Jess told them.  
  
"Shut up, she isn't evil she's on our side; something just happened that's all." Sirius told her firmly.  
  
Sirius and James went after her, without waiting for order's; they weren't really sure where to start so they went round to Remus' to see if he could track her down considering that he was the full moon at the weekend his senses work be heighten.  
  
Remus couldn't believe what they had told him, it was just so unbelievable; but he agreed to help them.  
  
"Where can we start?" Remus asked them.  
  
"Well this will have something to do with Voldermot, do we know any Death Eater's?" Sirius asked. "Why not check in on our old friend Snape, I bet he's one."  
  
"Are you sure, Nissa would have said something or done something about it by now because they were friends." Remus told him.  
  
"That might be why she hasn't." James suggested.  
  
They all apperated outside his house, Remus knocked on the door; but Sirius pulled him out of the way and kicked the door down and stormed in. James and Remus looked at each other briefly and followed him inside.  
  
"What the hell..." Severus started but was cut off when Sirius grabbed hold of him and threw him against the wall.  
  
"What the hell have they done to her?" Sirius demanded.  
  
"What...are you...talking about?" Severus asked with a bit of trouble.  
  
"Nissa, what have they done to her?" Sirius demanded tightening his grip. "I assume that you're a Death Eater, you are the tape after all; so what have they done to her?"  
  
"Nissa?" Severus asked. "Let go of me, I'm not a Death Eater; but I'll find her."  
  
"NO, you tell us how to and we'll let you live." Sirius told him.  
  
Now Severus knew he wasn't serious he knew that he would never go that far, even to save someone he loved.  
  
"I can't help you." Severus told him.  
  
"What have you no heart, I thought that you loved her." Sirius said letting go of him, he straighten himself out but didn't say anything to him. "Find, if she dies then it's your fault it'll be on your head."  
  
"Of course it will, even though I wasn't the one who was there and could have stopped what ever it was from happening." Severus said calmly.  
  
Sirius snapped and punched him in the face.  
  
They left his house; Severus pushed himself to his feet and then straightens himself out before leaving himself. He apperated in a large dark chamber with only two torches lit at the far end on either side of the door, he walked towards the door. Two men stepped out of the shadows, they were clad in black cloaks and mask; and could hardly see them.  
  
"Severus, we weren't expecting you today." The man on the left said, pushing open the door for him.  
  
Severus walked through the doors into another chamber; this one was a little better lit; though there were only a couple more torches. He walked across to the door on the far side, but before he reached it someone touched him on the shoulder.  
  
He turned round; he didn't know who it was because they were dressed in black robes and also wore a mask. They held out there hand and took his in it, he didn't try and pull away from it but aloud himself to be lead off into the next chamber; which was a long corridor with doors leading into quarter's. This was where they stayed, they all had a room to themselves; somewhere to lay low if they needed too.  
  
They walked down the corridor for a couple of minutes, until they stopped outside of his room; it opened as soon as their hand touched the door handle. The door opened and they went inside, the door was closed behind them. Severus let go of the persons' hand.  
  
At the same time they pulled off their mask and hood, long dark blue hair flowed down her back as she smiled at him surprised to see her there stood in front of him; in one of the Dark Lords houses.  
  
She stepped closer, and circled him pulling off his robes layer by layer; he didn't stop her as he just stood there. His robes lay in a pill beside them, she stop in front of him and undid his jacket and then his shirt; pushing him back towards the bed while pulling them over his shoulder.  
  
"Do you still want me?" She whispered softly as she pushed him down on the bed. "I'm yours if you."  
  
Severus looked up at her, as she smiled down at him; he smiled back and then wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her into him. She fell on top of him, he moved back fully on to the bed with her on top. She kissed him and then worked down his chest, running her figures over him; he could feel the heat and cold coming from them. She stopped when she got to the top of his trousers and sat up.  
  
She slowly undid her own robes and throw them with his on the floor, she was wearing almost nothing underneath; he found it hard not to gasp as he saw her. She had a short black and silver slip on and nothing else.  
  
He grabbed hold of her and swung her around so that he was now on top. He kissed her passionately as though his life depended upon it; she pulled away and touched his lips softly with her hand to stop him.  
  
"Relax, you have me; I'm not going anywhere." Nissa told him.  
  
He smiled and kissed her figures, she moved them over his shoulders and down his back as he kissed her and she pulled him into her. She ran her figures softly over his back in a pattern, before pulling them back round and undoing his trousers. He looked down at her as he pulled away and took her hands in his, she lead up and kissed him.  
  
He let go of her as she moved her hands back, he rubbed his bulge against her; she bite his lip softly and she pulled him closer. His hands worked their way up her thigh pushing the slip gently up, as he kissed her working his way back up. She lead up so that he could lift the slip over her head as he kissed her beast and measure the other, she arched her body up to him wanting him now.  
  
Severus lifted his head to look at her, as he rubbed himself against her again; she drugged her nails into his back as the need for him came to much. He smiled at her and he pushed his trousers down and kicked them off from around his feet.  
  
"Do you want me?" Severus asked her.  
  
"Yes." Nissa answered as she bites her lip.  
  
He clasped on top of her, breathing deeply as she moved him over so that she was resting her head on his chest.  
  
"I don't know what I ever saw in him, why haven't I been with you all these years?" Nissa said softly.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you're here now." Severus told her holding her in his arms.  
  
Severus woke up the next morning alone, he rolled over but she wasn't there; he quickly got up and dressed. He looked round for her but she really had left, he heard a whispered conversions as he past by three other Death Eater's and then he apperated.  
  
Sirius was pacing the kitchen as Lily tried to make breakfast for them all, they had been out all night and there was still no sign of her anywhere. James walked into the kitchen with Peter holding a letter, he handed it over to Sirius who finally stopped pacing so that he could read it.  
  
There has been a sighting of Miss Tiania early this morning; she was in the company of four Death Eater's who are unknown to us. When we tried to approach her; she attacked injuring two before they disapperated. We warned you all to stay alert, we wish to take her in unharmed; believing her to be under some sort of spell.  
  
Auror Department Ministry of Magic  
  
"What the hell is that, it doesn't tell us anything?" Sirius said angrily.  
  
"But it does, it tells us that she's with them; that somehow they got to her." James told him. "This is good, what if she uses this power what she's not suppose to against us?"  
  
"Well that is a good question isn't it?" Nissa said before she appeared next to Sirius, smiling at him. "What would you do if I did? Not much of course. You wouldn't hurt me after all."  
  
They didn't pull out their wands as they all stood there staring at her, as she circled around Sirius smiling at him.  
  
"All this time you wanted to know everything about me, you wanted me to let you in." Nissa said. "How about another little peek."  
  
She pushed him across the room, but he never hit it instead he disappeared; she flashed them another smile before she too disappeared. Sirius hit the brick wall hard and then fell to the ground, it was damp and cold; the room which he was in hardly had any light. But he could see one thing, there was a person tied up in the middle of the room. Sirius got to his feet and walked over to him, but when the face came into the light he stopped dead; but as he backed up there was someone stood there.  
  
Her lips kissed him on the cheek, they were ice cold. She stepped round him smiling, as she sent what looked like a volt through the mans body.  
  
"You know, they asked me to break quit a few of them out of Azkaban." Nissa told him. "But he was the first one they asked me to get. I only heard a couple of their names after I heard his, I got him as you can see. But now that I have him, I don't know...all these new feelings running around my mind; it's a little confusing." She stepped right up close to him. "Like for you, how do I really feel you. And then there's Severus, he could give me so much that you're not willing to give me; or I could just have both of you."  
  
"Severus?" Sirius asked, which it had been the only thing he had really heard.  
  
"That doesn't matter for the moment, does it?" Nissa told him pleasantly as she kissed him and walked back over to Jevidah. "I don't think he likes being tied up and not being in control. I know how he feels, horrible really; not being in control and no one coming to help you." She turned back round to him, he knew what she meant by that.  
  
"I'm sorry, I..." Sirius tried to say.  
  
"You have another chance here don't you?" Nissa told him. "Can you save me before its too late, it takes seventy two hours for the bite to take a real effect; but it can be stopped before then. I thought you might want too know."  
  
Sirius looked at her panicked he didn't know what to do, how as he to help her?  
  
"A song comes to mind, though it won't be out to later this century or is it the start of the next." Nissa said. "It used to be quit fitting when we were back at school, but for part you seem to have lost your touch."  
  
Music started to play all around them, but he couldn't see where it was coming from.  
  
How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
Until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Now that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Bid my blood before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without soul  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
"What do you think?" Nissa said once it was over, but it started again. "Can you save me, do I want you too?"  
  
Sirius wasn't completely sure that he understood the song, yes kind of in parts but not enough so that he could help her.  
  
"I don't even know if I do." Nissa told him as she waved her hand and Jevidah fell to the ground. She kicked him hard making him roll over onto his back. "he destroyed, what Infidus was nothing to what he did; and you didn't come to help me." She turned to Sirius. "You said that you love me, you said it only the other day; but when I needed you you didn't come to my rescue the one time when I ask for help and you didn't come. But this time I'm helping myself."  
  
She pulled out a saber from nowhere off her waist, Jevidah crawled away from her panicked at the thought of what she was going to do with it; Sirius just stood there half shocked that she had something like that and what she had just said to him. Because it had been what he had thought all these years.  
  
Bid my blood to run before I come undone  
  
Save me from the nothing that I've become  
  
She lifted Jevidah to his feet so that he was kneeling his head facing the ground as she lifted her saber as she stood over him.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch without your love  
  
Darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
Sirius suddenly came to his senses hearing those lines, he grabbed hold of her pulling her away trying to get the sword out of her hands; but she wouldn't let go of it. They fell onto the floor fighting to get the sword away from her, but she wasn't letting go; they turned over again. This time the sword hit something solid, Nissa pulled back as Sirius looked down and saw the blade in his chest; she looked at him he heart breaking.  
  
She pulled the blade out of him and dropped it beside her as he fell back onto the ground, tears of crystal green, blue and then finally red flowed from her eyes as she picked him up and held him in her arms. She kissed his forehead softly.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Nissa whispered.  
  
Sirius smiled painfully at her, as she pulled him into her. She touched his face and then moved her hand down his chest and stopped over the wound, she created a fire in her hand and directed to wound. She closed her eyes as she transferred her power through her and into him to heal him. It took a matter of moments; but he was healed.  
  
She fainted beside him, he touched his wound but it wasn't sore; he looked down at it she had completely healed him. He quickly picked her up and pulled her into him.  
  
Don't let me die here there must be something more  
  
Bring me to life  
  
He kissed her, her lips felt warmer then they had done before; and he knew that she would be alright if he could just get her out of there. He picked up the sword; he had never seen anything so beautiful; he could feel the magic flowing through it thousands of times more powerful then his wand. He heard a nose, he had forgotten in those moments that he had still been there with them.  
  
He pointed the sword at him. "You should go back to Azkaban." And he did he just disappeared. Sirius had an idea, maybe it could get them back to the house; he had just thought what he wanted to do and they disappeared and reappeared on the kitchen floor in Godric Hollow.  
  
Lily almost screamed when she saw the two of them, and the blood of Sirius' top; and the sword in his hand.  
  
"James, James come quickly!" Lily shouted.  
  
James came running into the kitchen closely followed by Remus and Peter, they stopped dead when they saw them sat their on the floor; but quickly recovered and went over to them.  
  
"She should be alright now, she just needs to rest." Sirius told him as he helped Nissa up with James' help. "I don't know what it was, but she was still there somewhere; she needed help. Personal I would like it if she asked for it in a normal way."  
  
"We don't always get what we want in life, sorry to disappoint you." Nissa whispered but they all heard her.  
  
They sat her down at the table and all sat down round her, Sirius sat as close as he could without picking her up and putting her onto his lap.  
  
"Well I got what I wanted, I got you back." Sirius told her. "Your fine, and so is this sword of yours; it was great."  
  
Nissa looked up at him as he showed her the sword, she quickly took it back off him and replaced it on her side where it disappeared; he couldn't even feel it. She never did explain how she did that. They went to the hospital to get her checked over before they went back to the flat; he thought it best that she stayed with him and Remus so that they could keep a close eye on her.  
  
Sirius had sent an owl just after Nissa had gone to bed then sat in the living room with Remus.  
  
"Remus, can I talk to you?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Cause you can." Remus answered sitting up.  
  
"Today, with Nissa...how she acted...it was so unlike her but she..." Sirius tried to explain. "I don't know that sword thing; and what it could do. It was so powerful I could feel it even without touching. She managed to get him out of Azkaban, and she was going to kill because what he did too her; because I wasn't there to protect her. She maybe come across that she's so strong, but everyone needs someone."  
  
"She has you, and she doesn't hold it against you; that wasn't really her." Remus told him.  
  
"Do you really believe that? That there isn't a part of her that does..." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes..." Remus started but the lights went out, they got up pulling out their wands as he walked over to the window. "All the lights in the street have gone out."  
  
Sparks out of a wand shot up through the street, and the dark mark appeared in the sky; then there were loads of popping sounds up and down the street. They could see blacked robed figures standing down below them. Some one came out of their flats; they couldn't hear what was said they only saw the green light coming out of the wand. They ran for the door, Sirius stopped.  
  
"Nissa." Sirius said suddenly, he ran back in and into the bedroom. "Nissa, you've got to wake up; they're here."  
  
Nissa woke up suddenly sitting bolt up right, she still looked drained but she changed her clothes and was out of bed following him back out to Remus. They made their way downstairs telling anyone who came out to quickly get back inside, trying to keep their wands out of sight while still trying to keep them ready encase their attacked.  
  
There were running feet coming towards them, then a flash of light just missing Remus by inches. They shot curses at one another as they came in and out of view on the stairs, as they made their way down.  
  
But once they reached the bottom, they were surrounded they took a corner each; blocking and deflecting while trying to get off a few cruses of their own. Nissa was grabbed by the wrist by one of the Death Eater's taking her by surprised, he pulled her out through the side door; but once the others had seen her leave with him, they also started to back off.  
  
Sirius and Remus though that they had given, until they turned round.  
  
"She's gone." Sirius said; he ran out the open door facing them closely followed by Remus.  
  
He throw her up against the wall when they had got far enough away, and pulled back his hood and taking off his mask.  
  
"What's going on?" Severus hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry Sev...Severus." Nissa said. "It wasn't me, they did something to me. I'm sorry."  
  
"No." Severus said holding her tightly against the wall. "You said that you were with me, and he meant nothing."  
  
"Sev...Severus, please." Nissa said.  
  
"Please what?" Severus asked her, and then kissed her. But she didn't kiss him back, there was nothing. He pulled back letting go of her and back handed her across the face, she fell to the ground holding her face looking up at him as a tear ran down her face.  
  
He pulled up his hood and replaced his mask before he disapperated, just as Sirius ran round the corner and almost collapsed next to her; Remus stood there bent over holding his side.  
  
"When's our next day off?" Remus asked smiling at them. 


	6. Mistake's

Mistake's  
  
Sirius and James had left on an assignment and once again Nissa had been left in the office with people staring at her, they kept telling her that it had nothing to do with what happened but she knew better; they wanted to keep a closer eye on her to make sure that she wouldn't do anything like that again.  
  
Nissa got up, and gathered all of her things together to leave; Higgs came over quickly to her.  
  
"Where are you going?" Higgs asked her.  
  
"I can't seem to get any work done, so I'm going home; well back to the shop anyway." Nissa answered. "I'll see ya later then."  
  
Then she apperated out of the office and reappeared in her shop, Lucy was there and wasn't really surprised to see her; she put all her things up stairs and then came back down to help.  
  
"So still not going so well then?" Lucy asked her.  
  
"No, and everyone is acting so weird around me." Nissa told her.  
  
"Even your friends?" Lucy asked.  
  
"No, I guess not; I think that's me with them." Nissa told her. "Especially with Sirius, I'm sure he's starting to think there's something wrong."  
  
***  
  
Sirius was pacing the kitchen floor while eating a bacon sandwich, mumbling from time to time but they couldn't really understand a word he was saying. Remus sat at the table reading the paper while James cooked another round of bacon sandwiches for them.  
  
"Do you think she's acting odd?" Sirius asked them.  
  
Remus looked up at him. "Who?"  
  
"Nissa, Nissa of course; who else have I been talking about?" Sirius told him.  
  
"Well do you think she's been acting odd? Well part from the obvious." Remus asked her.  
  
"I think she's just trying to get over it, and it doesn't help that everyone at work won't let her." James said. "Especially that Jess, who fancy's you."  
  
"Didn't you know everyone fancies Sirius?" Remus teased.  
  
"It isn't that, and she doesn't." Sirius told them. "Personal I think she's annoyed that I'm going out with Nissa."  
  
"And not her." James finished.  
  
Sirius didn't say anything as he sat down at the table finally, he looked at them both and then came out with it. "I think she might be seeing someone else."  
  
This time they both stopped what they were doing and looked over at him, Sirius looked at both of them as if waiting for them to tell him he was being stupid.  
  
"What makes you say that?" James asked.  
  
"I didn't sense anyone on her part from you, well later I don't even sense you on her." Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"That's because we haven't had sexy since it happened." Sirius told them. "I can't take it. She normally has such a high sex drive that I can't keep up, but now nothing."  
  
James laughed as he carried on cooking, Sirius wasn't pleased by his responds; and well Remus didn't really give one.  
  
"Don't either of you care?" Sirius asked them.  
  
"That you haven't had sex in a month?" James said smiling. "No, it isn't really that big a deal. Just give her some space, she'll come round she always does."  
  
***  
  
Nissa had just seen off the last customer before they were closing for dinner, when Lucy saw a figure in black walking towards the shop; she backed away from the door and over to Nissa.  
  
"Over there coming this way, it looks like a Death Eater." Lucy said breathlessly.  
  
Nissa looked out; she knew who it was even if she couldn't see his face. "Its alright, he's an old friend."  
  
"Are you sure?" Lucy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, why don't you lock up for dinner." Nissa told her, just as the door opened and he walked in. "Afternoon."  
  
He didn't say anything; he walked across the shop and grabbed hold of her wirst taking her upstairs.  
  
"I'll see you in a bit, I shouldn't be long." Nissa told her quickly before she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
He pushed open the door and almost throws her inside; she turned round and smiled at him as she straightens herself.  
  
"Nice to see you as well." Nissa said pleasantly as she walked through to the living room. "I am surprised to see you here though, and using the front door."  
  
She turned round to face him when he didn't answer her, he just stood there staring at her; Nissa felt quit uncomfortable with him looking at her like that, she didn't like the look in his eyes. Severus stepped forward making her take a step back away from him, he stopped and smiled at her.  
  
"You didn't do that before." Severus told her. "Infact I believe it was you who wanted me."  
  
"That wasn't me, not really." Nissa told him.  
  
"I don't believe, it had to be in you somewhere for you to act like that in the first place." Severus told her. "I wonder what Sirius would say if he found out?"  
  
"What, you wouldn't?" Nissa said.  
  
Severus smiled at her again. "You didn't tell him then I didn't think you would, I don't think he would like the idea that you came to me; and not him."  
  
"Severus." Nissa said, he came closer as if she had called him to her; but this time she didn't move away from him.  
  
"Chose me, I'll give you everything; he's nothing." Severus whispered, she looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I love him, I do." Nissa told him.  
  
"And what you did with me, what that meant nothing; because I know it didn't." Severus told her, and then kissed her; she lost her self in the moment as she kissed him back before she got a hold of herself and pushed him away.  
  
"I'm with Sirius, I love him; I'm sorry for what I did but I can't take it back." Nissa told him. "Please forget what I did."  
  
Severus smiled. "I won't forget, and I won't give up either; you'll see that I'm better then he is."  
  
He was still smiling at her when he disapperated out of there, she stood staring at the spot where he had been standing for a while before she went back down stairs; into the empty shop.  
  
Lucy was coming back from lunch when she saw the four of them (James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.) heading towards the shop; she quickly runs over to them.  
  
"Sirius!" Lucy shouts over to him.  
  
They all turn round at the sound of his name, Sirius smiles at her when he realises who it is; but she doesn't smile back at him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sirius asked her as she stopped in front of them.  
  
"Well before I left for lunch, this man turned up; he was dressed like a Death Eater." Lucy told them. "But Nissa told me he was an old friend; he almost dragged her upstairs with him. He was tall, pale, and black longish hair which wad greasy."  
  
"Snape." Sirius said then turned round and walked into the shop, Nissa was stood at the counter; then demanded. "Was he here, with you?"  
  
Nissa stared at him wondering what he was talking about, she still hadn't answered him when James and Remus walked in; then Lucy and Peter behind her.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nissa asked him.  
  
"Snape was he here?" Sirius demanded.  
  
Nissa didn't look at Lucy, she knew that she had only meant well. "Yes, he was here; but he left a while ago."  
  
"What, why the hell was he here?" Sirius shot at her.  
  
"If you've forgotten but we were friends." Nissa told him calmly.  
  
"Yeah like you were with half of Slytherin, which I bet are all nearly Death Eater's by now." Sirius said angrily.  
  
"I was only friends with Severus, they were his friends." Nissa told him.  
  
"I can't believe that your still friends with him." Sirius said.  
  
"That's sick; I can smell him all over her." Remus whispered to James.  
  
James looked at him and then at Nissa, he stepped forward and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder.  
  
"Maybe you should leave it and come back later." James told him.  
  
Sirius glared at her before he turned around and left, he stormed ahead of them for a while until he finally stopped and turned back round.  
  
"I don't believe she's still friends with that git, he's probably a Death Eater." Sirius said.  
  
"There's something else." James said calmly.  
  
Sirius looked at James and Remus, unsure that he wanted to know what they were going to tell him next.  
  
"I don't want to know, what ever your wolf senses picked up I don't want to know." Sirius told him. "I don't believe it, anyone but him."  
  
"I'm sorry mate." James said.  
  
"That was what I was supposed to be to her." Sirius said.  
  
***  
  
He didn't go back to hers; instead he went round to James' again before going back to his own flat; where Remus had cooked for the three of them. Peter was sat at the table eating the bread rolls when Nissa appeared by the door.  
  
"Hi Peter, where's Sirius?" Nissa said.  
  
"Erm, well he's in the kitchen." Peter answered.  
  
Nissa smiled slightly and then walked through to the kitchen, she could smile the food; it smelt quit nice as she walked in. They both turned round as she entered.  
  
"I'm surprised that you're here." Sirius said.  
  
"What?" Nissa asked confused.  
  
"You seem to have forgotten that he's a werewolf and can pick up on things." Sirius told her.  
  
Nissa looked at Remus and then back to Sirius. "I didn't...well...it isn't what you think."  
  
"What? I don't believe it." Sirius said stepping back; he hadn't really really believed it until now.  
  
"Nothing happened today, well part from he kissed me; but nothing else." Nissa told him. "But...yes...something did. When I was acting different, evil strange; what ever you want to call it."  
  
"Please don't even say that the two of you." Sirius said closing his eyes trying to block out the mantled image that was forming in his mind.  
  
"Sirius..." Nissa said stepping closer but he stepped back holding up his hands. "Please."  
  
"No." Sirius said.  
  
She looked at him one last time, and then left.  
  
"Damn It!" Sirius shouted as he punched the wall. "With that that, bastard as well; anyone but him. No, why the hell did she have to do it?"  
  
"It wasn't her, that's what you've been saying isn't it?" Remus said. "I know it's wrong, she'll know that as well."  
  
"Then why the hell didn't she tell me?" Sirius said and then looked at Remus. "Fine, I wouldn't want to know that, but it isn't the point. She still did it."  
  
***  
  
Nissa didn't go into work for the next week or so, Sirius wasn't really that bothered after everything that had happened; but they kept sending people round just to check up on her.  
  
Sirius was packing up his bike outside the flat, when a flash of light shot past his head; he spun round pulling out his wand. But he couldn't see anyone anywhere. He looked up and down the ally way, but still no one and then another shot of light this time from behind him. He rolled out of the way just in time to avoid someone jumping him.  
  
He was back on his feet and facing a Death Eater, but who ever it was had a mask over his face; then there was another one behind him. Sirius moved back he was too closer to them, but he couldn't see where he was going and knocked into the trash cans. But someone caught him, her face came into the light; and she smiled at him.  
  
"Need a hand?" She asked pleasantly.  
  
Sirius nodded briefly at her, as he straightens himself. Sirius turned to the one on his right while Nissa went for the one in front, she smiled at him and then disappeared reappearing at his side. She twisted his arm around and throw him over her shoulder and then tied him up, while Sirius and the other Death Eater were still firing cursing at one another.  
  
She sat down on his bike while he battled with the other, getting quit annoyed that she wasn't doing anything part from sitting there.  
  
"Do something!" Sirius shouted at her,  
  
"That isn't really fair now is it? Two against one, but I guess that was what they were going to do to you." Nissa said and then she disappeared again both of them stopped and looked around for her, then she reappeared in the middle of them.  
  
But Sirius had just sent a curse at him, she managed to knock him out just as the curse hit her in the back; she stood there frozen and then fell backwards. He caught her just into time, and with a lot of trouble managed to carry her upstairs to the flat.  
  
"Send Chaos to the Ministry; tell them that we have a couple of Death Eater's down stairs." Sirius told him as he laid Nissa down on the sofa.  
  
"Aren't you going to do something about that?" Remus asked him looking down at Nissa, with the full body bind on her.  
  
"In the morning yes." Sirius said, he throw a blanket over her and then went to bed.  
  
Sirius woke up in the middle of the night, and saw someone sat at the bottom of his bed; he almost fell off it when he realised. She laughed softly at him; he kneeled up at saw who it was.  
  
"Sirius I'm sorry." Nissa told him.  
  
"Did Remus?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"No, I did it myself." Nissa told him. "That isn't really the point. The point is I'm sorry for what I did, I know it was wrong; and it doesn't make it just saying sorry or that I did it while I have that creature's poison or what ever it was in me."  
  
Sirius looked up at her, then got to his feet and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.  
  
"But him, Snape of all people; Snape." Sirius said, and then looked at her. "Was he better, is that why we didn't do it afterward?"  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "No, and I couldn't; I already felt as though I betrayed you."  
  
"So I'm better then, I can live with that; I knew I was." Sirius said smiling at her. "We'll take it slowly, but you can sleep here if you want."  
  
Nissa smiled at him, as she stood and he got back into bed and watched her get undress and in next to him. He moved over to her.  
  
"Do me one thing, stay away from him." Sirius told her.  
  
She looked over at him, and then nodded. She turned over and rested her head on his shoulder holding him tightly, but he didn't hold her. 


	7. Big Question's and Big Decison's

Big Question's and Big Decision's  
  
"Do you think we should go anywhere, or do something?" Lily asked James.  
  
James looked up at her trying to think quickly what she was talking about, wondering if he had missed something important; but he couldn't remember anything.  
  
"Its almost one year James, we should do something." Lily said getting annoyed that he wouldn't answer her. "Maybe we should just go out for a meal or something."  
  
"That'll be great; we can't really go anyway can we not at the moment anyway." James said smiling at her and breathing deeply now that he knew what they were talking about.  
  
"So which one then?" Lily asked him.  
  
"I'm not sure, I'll have a look around." James told her. "And I'll see if Sirius and Nissa know any good ones."  
  
"You know, you would have thought after all this time that they would have thought about it." Lily said.  
  
"About what?" James asked.  
  
"Them two getting married, they love one another." Lily answered. "They've near enough been together since the first day we meant; so that's nearly nine ten years."  
  
"Wow, I never really thought about it like that; I wonder if he even realised." James said thoughtfully.  
  
Later that day when James meant up with Sirius for lunch in the Leaky Caldron, he started to think about what he and Lily had been talking about that morning.  
  
"So Padfoot, one year nearly." James said smiling at his best friend. "Though that's nothing on you and Nissa."  
  
"What?" Sirius said a little taken back to the change in subject.  
  
"You and Nissa, you've been together well on and off since forever." James told him. "Ever thought about really getting married; I know its come up, but really doing it?"  
  
"Well I guess I've thought about it, especially when you guys got married; I just don't know really." Sirius said, he took a sip of his drink. "Well we've kind of talked about it and all. You know living together, for real and maybe having a family one day. I don't think she was to keen on the family part though; though that might have something to do with saying we'll have a dozen kids."  
  
"I think that would put anyone off." James said smiling. "Maybe you should really think about it, is she the one?"  
  
Sirius thought about nothing else all day and all week, but he never talked to Nissa about it; only to James, Remus and Peter. They all went around to his house Friday night before they would have to go out on portal.  
  
"So still thinking about it, well maybe she isn't the one if you have to think this much about it." James said as he took a swig of his beer.  
  
"It isn't that, its well; would she say yes if I asked?" Sirius asked. "You know what she's like, she's always pushing me away; it took her ages to let me and take me as her mate."  
  
"But she did take you, so really by all said a done you are kind of married already; well by werewolf terms at less." Remus told him.  
  
Peter just sat there listening to everything which was said, not drinking his beer because he couldn't take it like the others could.  
  
"Well yeah there's that." Sirius said. "I just don't know, would she want to send the rest of her life with me?"  
  
"Who wouldn't?" James told him smiling.  
  
***  
  
Sirius wasn't looking where he was going as he wondered through the flat, Nissa stopped in front of him; he tried to step round her but she stepped in his way and smiled. He looked up at her and smiled back.  
  
"Something on your mind?" Nissa asked him. "Your been wondering around like this now for a couple of weeks, what's up?"  
  
"Where do you see us going?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"No where at this rate, if I can't find my new coat." Nissa answered him smiling.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Sirius told her grabbed hold of her and pushing her back into the living room and sitting her down on he sofa. "I mean us?"  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "Well what do you see; as long as it isn't a dozen kids?"  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "Well, we don't need to have that many; but a couple."  
  
Nissa was still smiling at him. "Well, why don't we see how we go about living together before we decide? I put this down payment on this lovely house, this place is just two small."  
  
"You mean a house together?" Sirius asked her." That's quit big."  
  
"So is what you're asking." Nissa said. "But if you don't want too."  
  
He hugged her and kissed her fall on top of her; he led up and smiled at her.  
  
"When do we move in?" Sirius asked her smiling.  
  
Nissa kissed him. "I'll go into Gringrots tomorrow and see how much I've got."  
  
"I'll come with you, you've already paid so much and if we're living together then I better put something to as well." Sirius told her.  
  
Next day they both went to Diagon Ally to Gringrots, to pay for the house; they were both quit surprised at how much money they had. They didn't need to pay for it all at once but in instalments, which suited them both. Then they went round to the house to have a look around, Sirius claiming already which was going to be the kid's room and their room. And telling her everything which they could do, he was quit a big kid himself so excited with them moving in together and finally going to be a real couple.  
  
They went round to Godric Hollow the night after telling them that they wanted everyone together because they had some exciting news to tell them. They all sat round the table waiting for Sirius to tell them that they were getting married, even though none of them had spotted a ring on her hand; well part from her normal ones.  
  
They had sat all the way through the meal without hearing their news, and now Lily was severing desert; James was getting quit impatient which was different because it was normally Sirius.  
  
"So you said that you had some news you wanted to tell us?" James asked trying to sound off handed.  
  
"Yeah we have." Sirius said smiling. "Well, this week we decided that it was time..."  
  
"Oh congratulations." Lily said smiling unable to resist.  
  
Nissa smiled at her. "I think you've got a little ahead of us. We talked, and decided that we should at less together before anything else."  
  
"We brought a house, its great; you'll have to come round." Sirius said excitedly.  
  
The other's looked quit disappointed at this news they thought that he had finally popped the question, Lily stayed in the kitchen with Nissa while they went through to the living to talk.  
  
"You can keep the flat Remus, or you can have Nissa's its up to you." Sirius told him.  
  
Remus looked a little taken back. "You can't do that, I'll pay you for it then its far."  
  
Sirius smiled at him. "Fine if you won't take it, then you can continue to pay like you are now; that's fair."  
  
Remus thought about this and then agreed finally.  
  
"So what happened about asking her?" James asked him.  
  
"I still want to ask her, but I think this will be best to start with." Sirius told him. "We've never really lived together, yes kind of but it's always been about going back from flat to flat; this way we'll know what its like for real. And then I'll ask her."  
  
"It seems at this rate I'll be dead before you ask her." James teased.  
  
"Don't say that, I need to get you back for your stag night; don't we Remus?" Sirius said smiling, they all laughed.  
  
Over the following weeks, Sirius and Nissa moved into their new house; and decorated. Which of course she had to keep a close eye on him the whole time, she wanted it all just right of course. 


	8. Baby Blues

Baby Blues  
  
Nissa couldn't sit down and not do anything, she fancied something to eat, so she got up and walked over to the fridge; Lily walked in with the news paper.  
  
"Are you hungry, do you want me to make you something?" Lily asked her.  
  
"No it's alright." Nissa said and then she spotted what she wanted, she pulled out a jar of pickles and got a spoon and plate out of the cupboard. "I found what I wanted."  
  
She walked back over to the table and put the jar down, she opened it a spooned out about a dozen and left the jar on the table encase she wanted anymore. Lily stared at her as she put a bit of salt on them, and started eating them.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how many jars I can go through; it's unbelievable; I just love them." Nissa told her. "Though lately, I've really been fancying them all the time; among other things. I even sent Sirius out in the rain last night, you saw how bad it was; but he still went."  
  
"Nissa." Lily said smiling at her. "Are you...are you pregnant?"  
  
Nissa almost dropped the pickle she was eating. "What?"  
  
"Well, you eating pickles; and having these cravings and all." Lily said still smiling.  
  
"I didn't really think about it that way." Nissa said as she carried on eating.  
  
"Why don't we go to the hospital now, and you can get checked out?" Lily suggested getting to her feet. "This is wonderful."  
  
Lily ran through to get their cloaks as Nissa carried on eating; Lily wouldn't let her take them with then but did promise that she would buy her some afterwards. They apperated to the hospital and seemed to have waited ages to be seen to, Nissa had been clock watching telling her that Sirius would start wondering where she was at this rate, if they didn't get seen to before long.  
  
"So what happened yesterday?" Sirius asked Lily after he bunched himself off from coming by the fire place.  
  
"What?" Lily asked, surprised that she hadn't told him; she knew that she couldn't. "Oh, not much; is she at home now?"  
  
"Yeah, she said something about taking a day off work; I don't think she said it was for anything." Sirius said.  
  
"Probable something to do with woman, do say anything and you'll be fine." James advised.  
  
"Right." Lily said as she pulled on her cloak and walked past Sirius.  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out." James reassured him, as Lily was engulfed by a green flame.  
  
Lily stepped out of the fire place and into the kitchen, but no one was around, she walked through it the living but still no one was there.  
  
"Nissa!" Lily shouted up the stairs.  
  
"Lily, I'll be down in a minute." Nissa told her.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Nissa came down the stairs and into the kitchen; Lily had made herself a cup of tea and was reading the paper. Nissa smiled at her as she sat down.  
  
"Anything interesting in there?" Nissa asked.  
  
"No, and you didn't tell Sirius." Lily said putting the paper down.  
  
Nissa stood up and walked over to the fire place, looking at the photo's of them all above it; before she turned back round.  
  
"I wasn't sure how." Nissa told her. "I know that he goes on about having this big family and all, but what if he doesn't really want children and thinks that he just has to say that because he thinks that's what I want to hear?"  
  
"Nissa your thinking about this way to much, just tell him." Lily told her. "He'll be over the moon, that's what I was expecting this morning; and then nothing because you haven't told him."  
  
Nissa didn't say anything; she turned back to the photos.  
  
"Is it you, who doesn't want to have children?" Lily asked her softly.  
  
Nissa turned back round. "It isn't really that, I know I'm not really children person; but I still gathered that I would have one or two yeah. But now, I don't know; I'm just twenty."  
  
"Nissa, if it's meant to be then it's meant be; you and Sirius will be great at it." Lily told her.  
  
Nissa smiled at her. "So will you and James."  
  
Nissa had decided that she was going to tell him that night over tea, she didn't make it of course but order take-away she didn't want to kill him after all. But he never came home, she only got a letter from his owl Chaos telling her that he was going to be late home; and not to wait up for him.  
  
He apperated in the next morning with James, he looked round; then back at James. Plates of cold food were still sat on the side board, along with a bottle of white wine.  
  
"Maybe I should leave you too it." James said.  
  
"See ya later Prongs." Sirius said smiling slightly.  
  
James left, Sirius walked over to the plates and bent down to smell them; he knew where they were from their favourite Chinese take-away place. He smiled to himself as he walked through and went up stair's, he walked along the hall quietly and pushed open the door; she was still asleep laying right across the bed.  
  
He smiled at her as he tip toed across the room and got undress and lifted the covers and got into bed with her, he softly moved her over not wanting to wake her; but it was too late she was a wake.  
  
"Morning." Sirius said smiling at her, and kissed her. "Sorry about last night, you know how it is."  
  
Nissa smiled back and lifted her head so that he could put his arm around her, she rested her head on his naked chest as he held her tight.  
  
"Why don't I make it up to you." Sirius said smiling kissing her on the forehead.  
  
She looked up at him. "Sirius, I'm pregnant."  
  
Sirius just stared at her, with the same smile kind of fixed upon his face. Nissa got worried and sat up.  
  
"Say something." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius smiled at her as he got up and hugged her. "That's great, for a moment you were joking; but that's great." He had got up so fast that she had fallen backwards with him on top of her.  
  
She smiled up at him. "You don't mind then?"  
  
Sirius kissed her and then smiled at her, she was about to say something else but he stopped her kissing her again. They stayed in bed for a couple of hours, before they both got up. Sirius dressed in record time, and tried to get her too dress quicker. They went straight round to Godric Hollow.  
  
They arrived in the living room, Sirius ran through to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad!" Sirius shouted as he ran in, hugging Lily and then James. "I'm going to be a DAD!"  
  
"Congratulations mate." James said clasping him like a brother, and then hugged Nissa when she walked in. "You do know that you're going to have two children on your hands now."  
  
They all laughed, as James and Sirius broke out a bottle of wine; and insisted that Nissa not drink any of it.  
  
"One glass won't hurt." Nissa protested.  
  
"That isn't the point." Sirius told her. "Oh, what about work; you won't be able to go off on these really dangerous assignments anymore."  
  
Nissa couldn't believe it, she wasn't sure what she wanted to; laugh or hit him. At the moment she just smiled and sat down.  
  
"Hey wait a minute; we can't start without Remus and Peter." Sirius said suddenly putting his glass down on the table. "I'll get Remus, and you get Peter."  
  
They both went off to get their other friends, Sirius appeared in the flat. Remus was walking into the room with only a towel wrapped around him; but that didn't stop Sirius.  
  
"Guess what? I'm going to be a dad!" Sirius announced as he embraced him like a brother almost jumping up and down as he let go of him.  
  
Remus had to make to grab the towel before it fell off.  
  
"That's great mate." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Yeah isn't it, me a dad." Sirius said with a fixed smile upon his face. "And you, you're the Godfather remember; Nissa doesn't mind. You still want to be, don't you?"  
  
Remus couldn't help but smile at his very excited friend. "That's if you still want me to be."  
  
"Of course I do, get dressed; we're going to celebrate." Sirius told him.  
  
Remus got dressed with Sirius pacing outside his door, shouting through every so often; 'I'm going to be a dad'. When he was finally ready they went back to Godric Hollow, James was already back but alone.  
  
"Peter weren't there, don't know where he is." James told him.  
  
"We'll find him later, and have another celebration with him." Sirius told him smiling, nothing could get him down today as he put his arm around Remus handing him a drink. "He said yes, remember when we were at school; we'll Remus said he'll be the Godfather. You don't mind Nis, and James you can be to our next one."  
  
"Of course I don't mind." Nissa said smiling, and then added to Lily. "And did you hear that he's planning on the next one, and I haven't even had this one yet."  
  
They celebrated all day and then almost drunk wanted to apperate to find Peter; of course neither Lily nor Nissa would let them. Remus slept over on the sofa and Nissa managed to get Sirius home and up to bed; where he still wanted to celebrate their brilliant news.  
  
Next morning Sirius was still fast asleep when Nissa had washed, dressed and had breakfast; she thought it best to let him sleep for a while. She bent down and kissed him goodbye, but he wasn't asleep and kissed her back pulling her down into bed with him.  
  
"We could just stay home together; we don't have to go into work do we?" Sirius said smiling at her and kissing her.  
  
"We've still got to go to work, but I promise no dangerous missions...assignments; you know what I mean." Nissa told him.  
  
"OK then." Sirius agreed. "Wait for us, and I'll drive you."  
  
Nissa smiled at him as she got up. He got dressed and was down stairs in no time at all, looking ready excited. He hugged Nissa on their way out and kissed her almost all the way to the bike, getting a little carried way with him self; but she wasn't complaining.  
  
They walked into the office, Sirius beaming at everyone; though this wasn't really a new thing when he came into work with Nissa. He stopped Higgs as he walked past.  
  
"I'm going to be a dad." Sirius told him and the kissed Nissa again.  
  
"Well done." Higgs said shacking his hand, and kissed Nissa on the cheek.  
  
It was around the office in no time at all, everyone came over to congratulate them; and asking when it was due and what they wanted.  
  
"We'll soon be having a little boy running around, I'll be able to teach him everything I know." Sirius said smiling thoughtfully.  
  
"That won't take long will it?" James teased, but he wasn't listening.  
  
"All the secret passages and how to change into an animal." Sirius went on.  
  
Peter walked into the kitchen in front of Lily and Nissa.  
  
"There are a lot of girls in my family." Nissa was saying as she entered the kitchen.  
  
"Have a drink Peter; Sirius is going to be a dad." James said handing him a beer.  
  
"You would think that he did it all by himself." Lily said smiling at Nissa.  
  
Neither Sirius nor James heard her as they carried on talking and drinking.  
  
"So, Nissa you said you think it could be a girl?" Remus said loudly making Sirius choke on his drink.  
  
Nissa smiled at him. "I just said there are a lot of girls in my family."  
  
"That doesn't matter." Sirius said cleaning the drink off his chin with his sleeve. "We'll have what ever we have."  
  
***  
  
It was November, Nissa was looking even more far gone then she was; she looked more like five months gone then four like the healers had thoughts. They were all invited around to Godric Hollow for a meal. They sat down in the living, Sirius sat with his arms around Nissa; while Remus and Peter both had the chairs, and Lily and James sat on the other sofa.  
  
"We've got some news." James told them.  
  
"I'm pregnant." Lily announced.  
  
They all got up.  
  
"That's great." Remus said smiling.  
  
"Hey do you know what that mean's?" Sirius said as he clasped on the back. "Our boys are going to be in the same year at school, probably best friends like us and everything."  
  
"You're getting a head of your self again Sirius." Nissa told him. "You don't even know what either of us is having, but I'm sure they'll be friends."  
  
"Of course they will, they'll be like family." James said.  
  
They all celebrated again all night long, this time all of them together until the early hours on the morning.  
  
***  
  
Nissa spent more time working in her clothes shops then as an Auror. Lily and Nissa went baby shopping, Nissa seemed a lot more along then they had thought. According to the healers she was now due some time in February, Sirius was getting very excited and nervous at the same time; trying to remember everything that he would need to do.  
  
Nissa was in work alone, she had given Lucy the day off; wanting some time to herself without someone fusing over her, yeah it had been nice but now she was getting annoyed that no one would let her do anything.  
  
The bell rang above the door and none other then Severus Snape walked in; this was all she needed. He walked straight up to the counter and stood there staring at her, of course he couldn't see her fully with it being a high counter and her stood behind it.  
  
"Hello Sev, sorry Severus." Nissa said smiling at him. "So what brings you round today, I hasn't seen you since last year."  
  
"That's why." Severus answered, and then rested his hands on the counter relaxing all of asunder.  
  
Nissa smiled at him, and then it faded as she griped her shoach; he looked worriedly at her.  
  
"Are you alright?" Severus asked her quickly going round to her, and stopped dead when he saw.  
  
She reached out and grabbed his front pulling him closer. "I need to get to hospital, I'm sure you can do that; my bags back there."  
  
She let go of him and he just stood there, his face if possible had gone even whiter.  
  
"Severus!" Nissa shouted, he jumped and looked around; she pointed behind her at the bag.  
  
He went past and picked up the bag, and then looked at Nissa who was looking a lot calmer then him considering. He helped her into the back even though she didn't really need any, and they went by fire.  
  
They arrived in the hospital, Severus almost ran at the desk; while Nissa sat down on one of the many waiting chairs. There were about a dozen or so people sat there, all looking quit odd; she tried not to stare at any of them.  
  
"She's having a baby." Severus almost shouted at the receptionist.  
  
She smiled at him. "Father's always over react, I'll have someone come down for her."  
  
"I'm not..." Severus tried to say, as someone walked past him and over to Nissa. He went with her as they went up to maternity.  
  
"Severus, tell Sirius." Nissa told him as she went behind the partition. "I want him to be here."  
  
"But I'm here; I did tell you that I would always be here." Severus told her. "I can't believe that you're having his child though." Nissa looked round at him; she could see the hurt and disappointment in his face when he thought she wasn't looking. "Though you could have picked a better time, couldn't you; considering that the attacks have picked up."  
  
"We can't all put our lives on hold, because of Voldermot." Nissa told him as she came back out; now dressed in hospital robes that did not suit her at all. "Severus please get Sirius for me."  
  
Severus nodded, he didn't want too but he would do it; only for her. He left her there to find Sirius, he went to their flat; it was empty and didn't look as though anyone had lived in it for months. Then he went to the Leaky Caldron, not wanting to go to the Ministry for him, but he was in luck; he was there with his friends drinking.  
  
He walked over to their table, they looked up at him with distaste; he didn't much like being here himself.  
  
"You're not starting out as a very good father are you, not even going to be there for the birth." Severus said glaring at him.  
  
"What, she having it right now?" Sirius said getting to his, niot realising anything else he had said. He pushed him out of his way to get up and then without another word he apperated.  
  
"He could have said thank you, it wouldn't have killed him." Severus said.  
  
"Yeah, well it could have killed you." James told him, as they got up and left as well.  
  
James went to tell Lily and Bella, while Remus and Peter went to the hospital. Sirius was pacing at the reception desk waiting to be told which room she was in when Remus and Peter arrived.  
  
"Why are you still stood here?" Remus asked him.  
  
"Room 6, sir." The woman told him. "What happened to that other man?"  
  
They didn't answer her question as they went down the corridor, Sirius went in alone.  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Nissa demanded as soon as he walked through the door. "I feel as though I've been here hours on my own."  
  
"You arrived with Snape." Sirius said, as she bent over the bed breathing heavier.  
  
"Give it a break, I don't know why he was at the shop; but he got me here ok, and he got you as well." Nissa told him. "Sirius..."  
  
She bit down on her lip with another sharp pain, the covers set on fire again. Sirius almost ran around to put them out and took her hand helping her onto the bed; and then went to get a nurse.  
  
Sirius went in and out of the delively room all night, she was in labour for ten hours. Sirius walked stood there in a daze as the nurse handed him a small bundle in pink blanket's.  
  
"It's a beautiful girl." She told him.  
  
Sirius looked down at his daughter in his arms, she was so beautiful so peaceful; he smiled down at her and then turned to Nissa who was looking tired but beautiful still.  
  
"We have a daughter." Sirius told her, as he sat down beside and handed her over gently.  
  
He kissed them both softly on the forehead before he left, to tell his friends the good news. He pushed open the door and stood there for a moment; they all got up and waited.  
  
"I'm a dad." Sirius said quietly.  
  
James and Remus rushed him; they almost fell over as they also pulled Peter into the embrace.  
  
"I have a daughter, she's so tiny." Sirius told them. "I have to go back in."  
  
He smiled at them all and then went back into the room, to Nissa and his daughter.  
  
Frank and Alice Longbottom walked down the corridor towards them, they were all surprised to see them here; well they knew Alice was expecting due near the same time as Lily.  
  
"So what are you two doing here?" James asked them.  
  
"Just a little scare, but everything's ok." Alice told them.  
  
"And you? Has Nissa gone in?" Frank asked them.  
  
"Yeah they just had a baby girl." Lily said smiling holding James' arm. "Our turn soon."  
  
Back in the room, Sirius was taking pictures and getting the nurse to take one of all three of them. She left them alone after they were taken.  
  
"So, what stall we call her?" Sirius asked sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at the two of them.  
  
Nissa looked up at him and smiled. "What about Cassandra?"  
  
"Cassandra Black. Sirius said, testing to see how it sounded.  
  
"Black?" Nissa asked. "Tiania."  
  
"What? But she's my daughter." Sirius said, thinking this was not the time to start an argument.  
  
"And mine." Nissa told him. "Why not, Cassandra Black Tiania."  
  
"So doesn't that mean that she'll be called Tiania; because my name is more like a middle name?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sirius, don't start; she'll have both our names." Nissa told him smiling. "Why don't you tell them to come in."  
  
Sirius walked over to the door and called them in. "She's called Cassandra Black."  
  
"She's called Cassandra Black Tiania." Nissa corrected him.  
  
"Oh, isn't that nice; her first argument." James teased.  
  
They went home the later that day, Sirius ran up the path and opened the door for the two of them and carrying their things in. He kissed them both and then closed the door.  
  
Sirius quit surprisingly settled in to be a very good father, nervous at first of course which they both were.  
  
It was June, they had to go to a funeral for their old Professor who taught Divination; and then it was Cassandra's christening. All their friends from school and work, and old Professor's went.  
  
Remus tried to get them both to change their minds about making him Godfather, now that it was here he wasn't really sure if he should; and tried to get them to change it to James.  
  
James told him not to be stupid about it, and he didn't really have much choice in the matter.  
  
It was July, and Lily was very over due; James was a nervous wreck. Sirius tried to calm him down telling him that everything was going to be ok, and just relax like he had done. James was a little reassured but also remembered how he was, and then how he was afterward and now.  
  
"Do you think I'll be a good dad?" James asked him.  
  
"Cause you will, if I can then you can." Sirius told him, and then carefully gave him Cassandra told hold.  
  
"So where is Nissa?" James asked him, as he held her as though he was going to break her.  
  
"Just relax and hold her, your not going to hurt her; you've done it before." Sirius told him. "And Nissa, I think she's working; and of course not at the shop. You would think she have taken this time off, it's with pay and everything."  
  
"James! Sirius! Are you here?" Remus shouted as he ran through the house and into the living room. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you. Bella said that Lily's gone into labour, we need to get to the hospital."  
  
Sirius quickly took Cassandra off James, because he looked as though he was going too faint. Remus helped James to fire, with a little help from Sirius but his hands were full after all.  
  
"I'm going to have of them soon, can I hold her again?" James asked.  
  
Sirius smiled at him. "Course."  
  
He handed Cassandra over to him, and they travelled to the hospital.  
  
"At lest I know that he won't do after while he's holding her." Sirius whispered to Remus as they walked up the corridor.  
  
Sirius found out what room Lily was in, while James paced the corridor holding Cassandra. He finally handed her back over and went into the room.  
  
"Any word from Nissa yet?" Sirius asked Remus.  
  
"No, no ones heard from her for a couple of hours." Remus told him as he looked from Cassandra sleeping in his arms.  
  
About an hour later Nissa walked up the corridor and kissed Sirius on the cheek, but didn't look at all pleased; it was a good job that Remus had been holding Cass sat with Bella.  
  
"I just saw Frank, they had a boy; they called him Neville." Nissa told him smiling.  
  
"You've late." Sirius told her.  
  
"Has she already had it?" Nissa asked. "Because that would mean that they would have the same birthday, July 31st"  
  
"That isn't the point." Sirius told her. "You shouldn't be going out putting yourself in danger."  
  
"I'm in danger no matter where I am so is everyone; they don't care as much if they're killing Auror's or anyone else." Nissa told him and then added. "Well maybe those from none magical families."  
  
James ran out of the room. "We've got a boy! We've got a boy!" And then ran back inside.  
  
Nissa and Sirius stopped arguing.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sirius said and then kissed her. "I think next we need to find Remus someone."  
  
"I heard that." Remus said looking up at the two of them. "And I'm fine, thank you."  
  
"You'll find that someone." Bella told him as she wrapped her arm around his and looked down at Cassie in his arms.  
  
The door opened again. "Are you lot coming in or what? I want you to meet Harry."  
  
They all smiled at one another as they went inside, in about five minutes everyone was seeing purple and blue dots in front of their eyes because their had been that many pictures taken.  
  
James gave Sirius Harry to hold. "Sirius, what do you say; you've been like a brother to me, will you be Harry's Godfather?"  
  
Sirius just smiled, he was speechless at the whole thing; James thinking really has a brother and him wanting him too be his sons godfather. Nissa put her around his waist and kissed him on the cheek then smiled at James.  
  
"You should take the silence as a yes." Nissa told him smiling.  
  
"Great." James said.  
  
"Thank you Sirius." Lily said from the bed. 


	9. Lullabye

Lullabye (Goodnight, My Angel)  
  
Sirius was pacing the nursery, rocky Cassandra in his arms trying to get her to stop crying and to fall sleep; he had been doing this for over an hour and still she was crying. He had changed her, winded her, and tried to feed her; he was starting to lose his patients. And it didn't help that Nissa was late home again, probably out risking her neck for someone she doesn't even know; when she should be home with him.  
  
"Come on darling, daddy needs his sleep even if you don't." Sirius told her softly, though she was crying so loud she probably couldn't hear him; he could hardly hear himself.  
  
The door opened he turned round, Nissa walked in taking off her cloak and laying it over the back of the chair in the corner; she walked over to the two of them.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Nissa told him, and kissed Cassie on the forehead. "Have you missed me?"  
  
Cassie stopped crying for a moment and giggled before she started again.  
  
"It looks as though she did." Sirius told her. "Why don't you take her for a while."  
  
Nissa took Cassie off of him, and he went over to the chair and flopped down on it, Nissa turned round and smiled at him; she lowered Cassie so that she could see him.  
  
"You're wearing daddy out." Nissa said softly.  
  
"Yeah and I thought that was your job." Sirius said smiling back at her. "Maybe you should sing to her."  
  
"I can't sing what about you?" Nissa said.  
  
"I'm not very good, we want her to sleep remember." Sirius said smiling, he got up and walked out; he came a couple of minutes later carrying her CD player. "What about this?"  
  
"Great, but turn the sound down a little; and put it to song number seven and put it on repeat until she falls asleep." Nissa told him.  
  
Sirius set the whole thing up, double checking everything he still wasn't sure about working these sorts of things; and wondered how someone like Nissa knew how to use them considering that she also came from a pureblood family when these things wouldn't be aloud in the house or even thought about. He pressed play, as Nissa went to sit next to him.  
  
Goodnight, my angel  
  
Time to close your eyes  
  
And save these questions for another day  
  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
  
I think you know what I've been trying to say  
  
I promised I would never leave you  
  
And you should always know  
  
Wherever you may go  
  
No matter where you are  
  
I never will be far away  
  
Goodnight, my angel  
  
Now it's time to sleep  
  
And still so many things I want to say  
  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay  
  
And like a boat out on the ocean  
  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
  
The water's dark  
  
And deep inside this ancient heart  
  
You'll always be a part of me  
  
Goodnight, my angel  
  
Now it's time to dream  
  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
  
Someday your child may cry  
  
And if you sing this lullabye  
  
Then in your heart  
  
There will always be a part of me  
  
Someday we'll all be gone  
  
But lullabyes go on and on...  
  
They never die  
  
That's how you  
  
And I  
  
Will be  
  
The song finished, and they were all asleep in one another's arms.  
  
Sirius woke up first, and looked down at the two of them sleeping next to him; he smiled to himself forgetting everything part from how perfect this was and it was going to be like that forever. He magical created a blanket and pulled it over them and pulled Nissa softly closer, he kissed them both softly before he fell back to sleep.  
  
***  
  
"Thanks Bella, I owe you one." Nissa told her as she rushed about collecting up her things. "I'm going to be late; he's doing this on purpose because I've done it so many times."  
  
"Nissa calm down, and he wouldn't do that." Bella told her sat on the sofa with Cassie in her arms. "Don't worry about a thing; we'll both be fine; just make sure that you are as well."  
  
"I'll try to be back as soon as I can, and Sirius should as well." Nissa told her. "Bye Cassie." And she kissed her on the forehead. "If she can't sleep just play her that song, you know the one."  
  
"Say bye." Bella said smiling.  
  
Nissa smiled at them both before she apperated. And reappeared in the office, she looked around but Sirius wasn't there; Frank was walking past so she stopped him.  
  
"Have you seen Sirius, I thought he was still here." Nissa asked.  
  
"He left a couple of hours ago, with James." Frank told her. "Is everything alright?"  
  
"Yes, fine; I was just wondering where he was because I was starting work now." Nissa told him. "Its fine, don't worry about it."  
  
***  
  
"You would think that the job meant more to her." Sirius told them, as he held Harry in one arm and ate his sandwich with the other.  
  
He put the sandwich down and tickled Harry's belly making him giggle, Sirius beamed at him; as Lily walked into the kitchen with Bella, who was carrying Cassie.  
  
"She went to work didn't she?" Sirius said. "You would think she would give it a rest for a while; she went straight back after she had Cassie, about two weeks after or was it sooner, it was sooner."  
  
"Sirius, she still has to work." Lily told him.  
  
"Let's have a hold then." James said taking Cassie. "She's beautiful though isn't she."  
  
"She'll be a heart breaker when she's older." Lily said smiling. "Just like her parents."  
  
"Yes well I do try." Sirius said smiling straightening his hair. "What do you think little mate, they can't resist me can they?" Harry giggled and smiled up at him.  
  
"He likes you." James said smiling.  
  
"The christening's next week, you can both still make it can't you?" Lily asked him sitting down next to them.  
  
"Yeah course." Sirius told her smiling, and then wicked at James.  
  
"What am I missing?" Lily asked smiling between the two of them.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough." Sirius told her grinning from ear to ear.  
  
***  
  
"So you're really going to go through with it then?" Remus asked him as they walked down the dark corridor.  
  
"Yeap." Sirius said grinning again. "I've got it as well."  
  
"It's taken you long enough." James told him. "So, any of you seen Peter today; he was supposed to meet us."  
  
"Nope." Sirius said. "He's probably busy again, as always; aren't we all nowadays."  
  
(The song 'Lullabye- Goodnight, my angel' is performed by Billy Joel off the album 'River of Dreams'.) 


	10. Falling into Nothingness

Falling into Nothingness  
  
Sirius was pacing the length of the living room angrily, while Remus sat on the sofa with Cassie in his arms. He patted his cloak pocket but couldn't fell anything inside of it, he stopped suddenly and started to root through his pockets; but he couldn't find it he had lost it.  
  
"Looking for something Padfoot?" Remus asked smiling at him holding out a small black box.  
  
Sirius looked over at him and smiled when he saw the box in his hand, he took it off him and then sat down beside him.  
  
"There's no way she can say no, is there darling." Sirius said smiling down at Cassie and then kissed her forehead making her giggle and reach up for him, he took her off Remus. "So beautiful, where's your mummy got too then, she's going to miss the christening at this rate."  
  
"And so are we if we don't get going." Remus told him.  
  
"All right, your right." Sirius agreed getting up. "And now that these attacks have gotten worst, we've got to be careful. He seems to have it in for us at the moment; maybe we shouldn't have peed him off so much."  
  
"Weren't that the whole point, and bringing him down?" Remus asked before the apperated out of there, and reappeared in the church.  
  
"Yeah well." Sirius said and then said quietly as Lily walked over to them. "We'll talk later."  
  
"Great you're here, but where's Nissa?" Lily asked as she only saw the two of them stood there.  
  
"Something happened, she got called away; but she'll be back as soon as she can." Sirius told her. "I promise she wouldn't miss Harry's christening."  
  
Sirius smiled at her reassuringly, he knew that she wouldn't if she could help it; but there was something in the back of his mind telling him that she would. But he wanted her here as well, it was important that she be here with him today.  
  
The christening was over and they were back at the Potter's, and she still hadn't turned up; Sirius had been made Godfather was carrying Harry around the house playing with him. He walked into the kitchen they were all stood there with Higgs and Moody.  
  
"Black, we haven't heard from Nissa all day; nor Frank." Moody told him. "He got into a spot of bother and she went to help."  
  
"What? And no one's heard anything?" Sirius asked sounding very worried, all the anger gone at these words.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine, you know how she is." Higgs reassured him.  
  
"Right little fiery one, you've got yourself there Black." Moody told him.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius said absent minded.  
  
"You can go if you like." Lily told him.  
  
"No it's alright we'll stay a bit longer; she might turn up." Sirius told her trying to smile."  
  
They stayed for a few more hours, even after everyone started to leave and she still hadn't turned up. Sirius wasn't sure if he was anger or worried about her or maybe it was both.  
  
Remus took Sirius home with Cassie, he took her upstairs to her bedroom and went back down to Sirius who was making himself another drink.  
  
"She isn't here is she?" Sirius said knocking the drink back in one.  
  
"She's fine Sirius." Remus reassured him, just then there was a loud pop in the hall behind him.  
  
Sirius pushed past him. "Where the hell have you been? You missed Harry's christening and everything."  
  
Nissa looked as though she was going to collapse right there, because he looked so tired; but part from that they couldn't see anything else wrong with her.  
  
"I'm sorry, but something came up." Nissa told him, trying not to move."  
  
"Sorry, that's all you seem to say lately." Sirius said.  
  
"I'll leave, and Sirius be nice; remember." Remus told him before he left leaving them alone.  
  
"I've had enough for tonight, we'll talk tomorrow." Nissa told him, turning around heading for the stairs.  
  
"What, we haven't said anything." Sirius told her following her up the stairs. "You can't keep doing this, you have a family; don't we mean anything to you? Or is the job more important?"  
  
Nissa turned slowly around and faced him. "Sometimes, yes they have too."  
  
Sirius just stared at her. "I'm sleeping on the sofa."  
  
She closed her eyes and turned round holding onto the wall for support. "Whatever you want."  
  
Sirius stomped all the way down stairs and slammed the living room door shut, somehow though Cassie slept through the whole thing. Nissa went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she carefully took off her clothes and changed her appearance as she got in wincing as the water touched her cut, bleeding body.  
  
Nissa didn't sleep at all; she could hardly just lay there because it hurt too much. Even Sirius didn't sleep that much, but he did manage to get a couple of hours; before he heard Nissa come down stairs in the morning.  
  
She walked into the kitchen in a vest and shorts which she wore for bed; Sirius didn't come in straight away while she sorted a bottle out for Cassie. Remus popped into the kitchen almost making her drop the pan of water.  
  
"Morning." Remus said. "Just making sure that the two of you are still alive, and haven't killed each other."  
  
"I'm going for a shower!" Sirius shouted through.  
  
"It didn't really go well." Nissa told him.  
  
"You'll sort things out, you always do." Remus reassured her.  
  
Sirius appeared in front of them, making Nissa jump again. He still had his trousers and shirt on from the day before.  
  
"Blood!" Sirius said.  
  
They both looked at him as he glared at Nissa.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Nissa asked him concerned.  
  
"NO! But you are, aren't you; it was from the shower." Sirius said. "Why are you hiding?"  
  
Nissa looked away from him, but not even at Remus as she changed her appearance; they both grasped once they saw her. It didn't look as bad because the bleeding had stopped now, but it still looked bad; she was black and blue and cut to pieces.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Sirius asked her. "They mustn't have just used magic."  
  
"They did, but they also had a giant with them." Nissa told him. "Franks fine, hasn't even got a scratch made sure he was alright."  
  
"But you didn't for yourself." Sirius shot at her. "Look at you."  
  
"I..." Nissa tried to say.  
  
"Maybe you should go Remus, so we can talk." Sirius told him.  
  
Remus nodded. "If you need anything you know where to find me."  
  
"You keep doing this to me, hiding away from me; when I only want to be with you and keep you safe." Sirius told her. "How can I when you push me away all the time, and don't let me in. I love you, can't you understand that."  
  
"I..." Nissa tried again but still nothing.  
  
"Let me in, stop pushing me away; I think it's about time that you tell me everything." Sirius told her. "Tell me!"  
  
"I can't." Nissa told him.  
  
"Tell me!" Sirius demanded.  
  
"Fine! You want to know, then here it is." Nissa told him. "I've told you that I'm different, well I am. I'm not even from here, this place this time; I'm from the future and a different reality. Where I come from everyone knows my name and bows down at my feet..."  
  
Sirius just stared at her taking this all in, but he was stuck at the part when she had told him that people bow down at her feet. He shock his head as he stepped backwards.  
  
"I've got t o go." Sirius told her and disappeared.  
  
"Damn it!" Nissa shouted, stood there alone in the kitchen.  
  
Sirius went around to James', he stood in their kitchen unmoving, they both stared at him wondering what was wrong with him. He sat down after a while but still didn't say anything or even eat anything when Lily gave him something to eat.  
  
"Are you coming to work?" James asked him as he got his cloak.  
  
He didn't answer, just sat staring into space. James looked at Lily, they both they that something bad must have happened but just didn't know what.  
  
"Keep an eye on him will you, while I go to work." James asked her, she nodded; he gave her a kiss before he left.  
  
Lily tried to talk to him all morning but nothing, even when she brought Harry down still nothing; she had never seen him like this before, it was making her very worried.  
  
About dinner time, Sirius suddenly got to his feet and without another word left; this though worried Lily even more and told james through the fire what had happened. He left work to go find him.  
  
Sirius was at Remus' flat going through all of his books looking for something, and throwing them aside when he didn't find what he was looking for. Remus stood there just watching him not even sure what he should do, then James turned up.  
  
"He hasn't said anything, just started going through all of my books." Remus told him. "But I do know that they had an argument, but I'm surprised that he left her; you should have seen her, she was bad."  
  
"What do you mean?" James asked concerned.  
  
"She looked as though she needed to go to hospital." Remus answered.  
  
"This is it." Sirius announced making them both jump at the sound of his voice. He started flipping through the pages, not really taking in anything.  
  
They sat down and watched him for a while, until finally he got up and left again but with his book; they thought this was even more. But about ten minutes later he returned holding about half a dozen more books, brand new ones as though he had just brought them.  
  
"No idea, you?" James asked.  
  
"Not a clue." Remus said.  
  
Sirius went through all the books he could get his hands on, just reading them until finally he fell asleep on the floor; hours after James had gone back home leaving Remus to keep an eye on him.  
  
Sirius woke with a start the next morning, he pushed all the books away and he got up and almost ran down the small hall to Remus' bedroom and ran in without knocking.  
  
"We're going out, come on and get dressed!" Sirius shouted at him.  
  
Remus rolled over pulling the pillows over his head, but Sirius jumped on the bed throwing them across the room.  
  
"Come on Moony, this important." Sirius told him.  
  
Remus turned back over and looked up at him. "It's first thing in the morning."  
  
"Yes well, I need to do this straight away; get a move on." Sirius told him dragging him out of bed.  
  
Once he was hanging over the edge he let go and left him to get dressed now that he was awake; Sirius had also changed into some old clothes that he had left behind. He looked a lot better then he did yesterday, though would have looked even better if his clothes had of been straight.  
  
Sirius dragged him out without breakfast and went straight to the jeweller's, which this completely threw Remus for six.  
  
"What the hell are we doing here?" Remus asked him.  
  
"I need to make it right." Sirius told him, as he scanned over the many cases full of rings, necklaces and bracelets. "That's it; I want that one right there."  
  
He was pointing at a white gold bracelet, with yellow gold wrapped around it; and the centre piece was a princess cut period stone, her favourite.  
  
"A bracelet?" Remus asked, as they were leaving and Sirius had that cheesy grin back. "Well what ever you think will work."  
  
They appeared outside of the front door to his house, he knocked then stepped back.  
  
"Why are you knocking?" Remus asked him.  
  
But before he could answer Nissa opened the door, he smiled at her but she didn't return his smile.  
  
"I guess you've come for your things." Nissa said as she went back inside. "I've already done some of them; I'll go get them for you."  
  
"But..." Sirius tried to say but she had already gone upstairs. He looked over at Remus and nodded towards the kitchen.  
  
Nissa walked into the bedroom, fighting back the tears; when she heard a loud thud from downstairs.  
  
"What are you doing?" Nissa shouted down to them as she walked to the top of the stairs.  
  
She stopped dead when she saw who was stood there, he almost ran up the stairs at her and grabbed hold of her pulling her back down.  
  
"We have to go now, he's coming; he's coming here. For you." Severus told her.  
  
She had never seen him look so worried before it scared her a little, she had always thought him of cool and calm; she unlike others knew that he had feels like then rest of them but didn't show them.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Nissa asked him pulling back.  
  
"He's coming for you." Severus told her again.  
  
She stopped at the door to the kitchen, Sirius and Remus were laying there unconscious she tried to get to them but Severus pulled her towards the door.  
  
"Nissa please, he doesn't want them; only you." Severus told her, she looked at him and then aloud herself to be pulled out of the house by him.  
  
He dragged her outside and up the path, looking around him all the time half expecting them to jump out on him at any moment.  
  
"Nissa, what ever they say..." Severus started but was cut off, as half a dozen Death Eater's apperated around them. He let go of Nissa as they turned round taking everything.  
  
They made a gap in front of them, and Voldermot himself appeared. "Thank you Severus, you may step back now."  
  
Nissa didn't look at him as he lowered his head a stepped back into the cirle that surrounded her.  
  
Voldermot smiled at her as he lifted his wand. "You have been a thrown in my side for far too long, but I did want the pleasure of killing you myself."  
  
She never heard the curse he spoke, as she concentrated hard. She smiled at him as the curse hit her, but she felt nothing; nothing had happened.  
  
"Was that meant to do something?" Nissa asked him smiling.  
  
Voldermot looked livid, as Infidus stepped forward from his side.  
  
"Stupid child!" Infidus shouted at her. "I'll deal with her." And he pulled out his saber and charged her, she pulled out her own and blocked ever stork.  
  
"You'll have to do better then that, remember you could never take me; me back there." Nissa told him as she kicked him in the chest sending flying backwards into the car.  
  
"Get her!" Voldermot shouted.  
  
Infidus was back on his feet in a flash, but a giant appeared by Voldermot's command and throw Nissa across the street. She fell to the ground, knocking her head hard on the ground; blood slowly dipping down the side of her face.  
  
A black shape emerged from behind the car, hovering across the ground; its rattling breath drawing in the air around it.  
  
"You may have her." Voldermot told it lazier.  
  
Infidus grabbed hold of Severus to stop him running out to her, as the Dementor lowered and picked her up off the ground; it lowered its head towards her pressing a kind of mouth against hers. Infidus looked away unable to watch, as Severus fought to free himself. But it was all over, the Dementor dropped her now empty body on the ground.  
  
Severus stopped fighting against him, as he saw her laying there once that creature had glided back; he would have fell to the ground himself if Infidus hadn't had hold of him. He had failed her. She just stared at her, there was nothing; he could feel how empty she was even from where he stood.  
  
The Dementor made to leave, but then seemed to double over in pain; they all looked over at it; none of them dared go near that thing. It started to grow lighter somehow, the black wasn't so black but grey but it didn't stop; soon it was white that was so bright that it was almost blinding then it exploded into nothingness.  
  
"That wasn't her; she couldn't do something like that." Voldermot told them. "Destroy it I want nothing left of it, and leave the mark." Then he left not wanting to stay, he didn't know what had happened; but he wouldn't believe that she could have done it.  
  
They all looked at one another; none of them would go near her as they walked past her. Infidus finally let Severus go, he looked at him; he looked broken as he walked slowly over to her body. He fell to the ground beside her and pulled her into his arms, the tears fell down his face; he hadn't cried since he was little. But holding her here now, she was alive but not; this was worst then her being dead.  
  
"I'm sorry." Severus whispered as he kissed her forehead and rested her against the car. He stood up slowly; he looked down at her one last time and then left.  
  
Higgs and Moody were making their way through the falling down house towards the kitchen; others had gone upstairs to check to see if anyone was there. They found Sirius and Remus lying in the kitchen just coming around. They bent down over them.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Moody asked them.  
  
They looked around, the house looked as though it had been bombed; Sirius almost jumped to his feet looking around. Remus slowly got to his beside him.  
  
"Where is she, is she alright? Nissa where is she, she was just upstairs." Sirius demanded, trying to push past them but they wouldn't let him past.  
  
"Sirius, I'm so sorry." Higgs told him.  
  
"No, no you're wrong; she's fine she's fine." Sirius shouted at them. "Let me past I need to get to her."  
  
"She's gone." Moody told him.  
  
"No, I want to see her." Sirius told them with a lump in his throat.  
  
"We found her outside." Higgs told him. "I'm...sorry. They must've had a Dementor with them."  
  
"No." Sirius whispered, he looked from one to the other wanting them to tell him that it wasn't true what they were telling him; but they didn't. Tears rolled down his face as he pounded the wall, as Remus tried to get hold of him. He fell back onto his friend and they both just sack to the ground and cried. 


	11. Downfall

Downfall  
  
Sirius just sat there staring into space, Remus had brought him back from the hospital over an hour ago; and he still hadn't done anything. Remus had just managed himself to get through seeing her sat there empty, they didn't need to be told what had happened to her; they could see it in her eyes they had been so lifeless with no fire left in them.  
  
But what was worst was when he had to tell everyone, they had been sat there so happy one moment and then the next; Lily was crying into James as he held her trying to be strong for her. And then Bella who had fallen onto him crying Remus had just held her; as she told him that Cassie was safe that Nissa had went round and given her to her look after.  
  
It had been the first time that Remus had thought about Cassie, his mind had just been blank and full of grief ever since he had been told. He thought he should tell Sirius that his daughter was alright, so he sat Bella down in-between James and Peter and went through to him.  
  
Remus sat down on the opposite sofa, Sirius looked up at him.  
  
"She thought I hated her, that I had walked out..." Sirius told him. "I never got the chance to tell her, and now...I was going too...she just can't be..."  
  
"She knew you loved her, just as she loved you." Remus told him softly. "Cassie's here, Bella had her."  
  
Sirius looked up at him again, as if trying to understand what he was saying.  
  
"I can't see her, not yet not like this." Sirius told him and then fell back against the sofa, and just stared at the wall mumbling to him self. "I was going too...I really was..."  
  
Remus couldn't sit there he could feel the tears surfacing again, he got up and left the room; and went upstairs to the nursery where both Harry and Cassie was sleeping peacefully no idea that anything had happened.  
  
It had been a month since the attack, Sirius had moved back into the flat with Remus; and baby Cassie. Sirius was still going around like a zombie most of the time; but he got on with things. It had been so hard for him, to carry on but he knew he had too for Cassie and everyone else; but he felt as though he was abandoning her. Because she was still alive, she was kind of there still with them; or was that just him hoping against hope.  
  
"Sirius." Remus said softly and calmly over dinner. "What are you going to do? Some have suggested that maybe you should have funeral to let people really grieve for her; and it could help you as well."  
  
Sirius glared at him. "How can you say that, you were her friend; she's still alive."  
  
"I know she was my friend." Remus told him. "But, she's gone Sirius; that isn't really her now what's left."  
  
"No, I can't believe your saying that." Sirius told him. "You're supposed to be my best mate, you were going to be best man at the wedding; I was going to ask her you know, I had the ring and everything."  
  
"Sirius I know it hurts, it hurts me too; but this isn't going to help." Remus told him softly.  
  
"How do you know? I loved her, and she..." Sirius couldn't finish, his head fell into his arms on the table.  
  
"She knew, no matter what might have happened between the two of you; she knew you loved her." Remus told him.  
  
Sirius seemed to just about manage to get through every day, he wouldn't have though if he didn't have Remus on his back pushing him every inch of the way; and looking after Cassie as well. Bella helped a lot looking after her for him, when he did go out to work well for the order anyway.  
  
Most people had thought that Cassandra had been killed in the attack, and they had left it like that not wanting people other then their close friends know; encase they came back. They knew that they would lose Sirius if he lost her as well.  
  
It was coming up to Cassandra's first birthday, they all thought that this was going to bring him back down; because he had just started to come round, not his old self they knew that that part of him was lost.  
  
They sat in the Potter's living room talking about what it do for her birthday, when Sirius walked in carrying Harry in one arm and Cassie in another.  
  
"We should have a party; we should really celebrate that's what she would want." Sirius told them sounding very positive and up beat.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Yeah course." Sirius said. "We haven't got much to celebrate nowadays so we should make the most of it when it comes, especially us lot."  
  
"Ok then, we'll sort it all." Lily told him.  
  
So Lily and Bella got started on the arrangements there were only so many people they could invite after all considering that most thought that Cassie was dead; but the people who really matter knew the truth.  
  
"So anyone seen Peter, I don't see him as often anymore." Sirius asked.  
  
"He's always busy with something or another, aren't we all." James said.  
  
Lily was out shopping in Diagon Ally with Harry, she knew that she shouldn't considering the reports from the Order that Voldermot was after them; but she just didn't like hiding away, and anyway she was in public. She walked down the ally then she saw someone in black robes, she quickly turned the other way; no one nowadays wore black robes unless they were a death eater. Someone touched her shoulder as they came up beside her; she turned to see who it was.  
  
"You, what do you want?" Lily asked him.  
  
"You shouldn't be out here alone." Severus warned her.  
  
"And what do you care?" Lily asked him.  
  
Severus' face twisted and then said calmly. "If you want to be foolish then go ahead." Then he walked off.  
  
She never told James that she had seen him, she remembered from school that he had been friends with Nissa and had also cared about her; she had thought that she had been the only person he had really any feelings for.  
  
Things were getting worst, they just got through February; Sirius seemed a lot better in himself and was working double as hard with the order; probably because he didn't want to lose anyone else he cared about. Because the word was out Voldermot was after the Potter's, but no one really knew why; not even Dumbledore who had told them this news but had found out for themselves first hand a couple of days later from an attack.  
  
The year went on, more people were being killed and turning to join him; though most didn't seem aware of what they were doing. It was getting hard work telling them apart, from true Death Eater and those under his control. Sirius had received a letter telling him that his brother had been killed, and was thought to be a Death Eater.  
  
Dumbledore was working on spells to protect the Potter's put they would take a while to set up, so they used the time to organise what they would do. James and Lily chose Sirius to be their Secret keeper because they knew that he would never betray the; yes they trusted Remus and Peter, but Sirius was their chose. Sirius was to go in hiding himself, and giving Cassie to Bella to look after; after the spell went up Bella was leaving for America where she had family and they would be safe. Remus and peter were also, they didn't want it well known what was going on; but they all needed to stay undercover for their own safety.  
  
They all meet up one last time a week before the spell was to be activated, Peter had arrived late and was acting odd well nervous; though none of them blamed him consider what was about to happen. But they all knew that it had got to be soon because Voldermot seemed to be getting closer to them.  
  
"I just don't see how he can always be one step ahead of us." James said.  
  
"Don't worry this is going to work." Sirius reassured him.  
  
"I know that you won't say anything of course, it's just that he always seems to know what we're up to as though someone's telling him." James said.  
  
"So what are you saying that one of us?" Sirius asked, he couldn't believe it neither of them could really; but they knew it made sense everything that had happened over the past year. "I would never."  
  
"I know you wouldn't, even if that with Nissa had never happened." James said.  
  
"Then who?" Sirius asked. "Remus would never; I would know we would know."  
  
"Then there's only...but he wouldn't you know him...what he's like..." James said.  
  
"Then why don't we put it to the test." Sirius suggested. "We trust them both don't we?"  
  
"Of course, and who would really think that we would use Peter instead of you." James said. "We'll ask him in the morning."  
  
Next morning when Peter came around, James and Sirius had a quiet word with him; explaining that it would be better if he became the secret keeper. Sirius promised that he and Remus would protect him to make sure that nothing happened to him; but no one would think that he would be it. Peter agreed, he seemed very happy to help them; of course they didn't think anything of it, they were all best friends so close they had been friends since they started Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius said goodbye to Cassie and Bella, and then went to hospital one last time to say his finally goodbye to Nissa. As he walked out of the hospital he checked his watch, the spell had been activated; he stood there for a moment before he decided to check in on Peter one last time before he left.  
  
He arrived at Peter's house but no one was there, he looked all round the house; but there was no sign of him. Sirius knew that Peter wasn't leaving just yet, but from the looks of things he had already left; he had a bad feeling.  
  
Sirius got on his motor bike and flew over to Godric Hollow, he walked through the square; a feeling of dread closing in around him as he remembered the night that James and Lily had gotten engaged. There it was the dark mark hovering over their house, he ran as fast as he could; the house was in ruin.  
  
"NO!" Sirius shouted sickening to his knees; he had lost everything.  
  
He was shacking all over, as he got up and walked towards what was left of the house that had once been his home as well when he was at school; and he had lived like a brother with his best friend. And there he was, he fell to the ground beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered, then he heard crying; someone was still alive. He got to his feet and ran up the stairs which were almost fall down, following the sound of crying; he knew that sound it was Harry. He burst through his bedroom door, there he was stood in his cot crying as his mother as Lily lay on the ground.  
  
Sirius walked slowly into the room, he stepped over Lily and got Harry; both he bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  
"I'll look after him, I promise." Sirius told her, and then he left with Harry; fighting back the tears as he tried to calm Harry down. They walked past James on the way out, Harry fusing wanting to go back to him. "You can't Harry, I'm going to look after you now; it'll be alright."  
  
They made their way out, he looked round to make sure no one was around but then he saw large over grown figure coming towards them; he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the figure.  
  
"Who's there?" He shouted.  
  
"Hagrid what are you doing here?" Sirius said lowing his wand, and walking out to him.  
  
"Dumbledore sent me." Hagrid told him.  
  
"Their dead, he killed them." Sirius told him. "But Harry ok, he's alive; he just has this scare thing on his forehead. But they're both dead."  
  
"I'll take him then." Hagrid told him.  
  
"What no, I'm his godfather; he'll be safe with me I won't let anything happen to him." Sirius told him stepping back pulling Harry away from him. "He's all I got left of them."  
  
"Dumbledore said he would be safer with his aunt and uncle." Hagrid told him.  
  
"But their muggles, I'm his godfather; I'm supposed to look after him." Sirius said looking down at Harry who was reaching up to him to huge him. "Would he be better off with them?"  
  
"Dumbledore says he will, and should get Peter..." Hagrid started.  
  
"What?" Sirius said snapping out of his trance. "Your right, take my bike I won't need it."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hagrid asked him as he carefully took Harry into his arms.  
  
"It'll get you there a lot faster, keep him safe Hagrid." Sirius said; he kissed Harry on the forehead and disapperated.  
  
It took Sirius two days to track Peter down, but he was finally getting close; as he ran up the street after him. It had been a lot harder then he thought it was going to be, because the Ministry was looking for him.  
  
They ran into a crowded muggle street, peter turned round his wand pointed at Sirius; who stopped dead pointing his own wand at him.  
  
"It was you! You killed them!" Peter shouted at him.  
  
Before Sirius could say anything he was frown off his feet and hit the wall, he could hear screaming around him and running; he pushed himself to his feet and looked to where Peter had been standing. He was gone; there was nothing but a large carter where he had been stood.  
  
He wasn't really sure what came over him, but he just laughed. Ministry officials turned up a while afterward, they approached him with curious; they took his wand off him and lead him away. He just went with them; he looked back over his shoulder where he had last seen Peter.  
  
He vaguely remembered being questioned about what had happened, and being told about all the attacks that; though one did sick in Bella's house had been attacked and they had found no one alive in it.  
  
He was sent to Azkaban without a trail. He stepped onto the cold damp island and walked towards the black square building; lead by Higgs and another Auror, which he could never remember his name but mainly because he had always like Nissa, and he never liked the way he used to look at her.  
  
Four Dementor's hovered towards them, cold dark dread hung in the air as took him inside and lead him down to his cell. 


	12. My Last Breath

My Last Breath  
  
Sirius sat in the cold dark damp ceil, staring at the four walls; he didn't know how long he had been in there it already felt like an eternity. He spent most of the time in his dog form; it didn't seem to have the same effect on him. And he couldn't take seeing their face's anymore.  
  
He heard someone coming towards him; he knew it wasn't a Dementor because they didn't make a sound they didn't walk. He quickly changed back as the door opened, a man stood there; he knew that he knew him from somewhere but couldn't put his figure on it.  
  
"I have a present something to make your stay a little better." He told him, and pulled someone else into view.  
  
Sirius thought in was in a nightmare, that this was just his mind playing tricks on him.  
  
"You did this to her, she probably knew what you were up too all along." He told him as he lead her inside, her blank eyes looking down into pained tired eyes.  
  
He sat her down on the floor, she did nothing just sit there.  
  
"You killed her, just like you killed the Potter's and Pettigrew." He told him. "Enjoy your stay Black."  
  
He turned room and slammed the barred doors close behind him and walked back down the corridor. Sirius just sat there for a moment staring at her, and then crawled over to her and pulled her into his arms and cried.  
  
She still felt warm to touch her warm energy flowed through him making him warmer and feeling safe.  
  
He fell asleep finally against the cold hard wall with her safely in his arms, he knew she wasn't really there with him; but it made him feel a little better just to be able to hold her, it had been so long.  
  
He was in a deep sleep far away from here when he heard her voice.  
  
'Hold on to me love'  
  
He woke with a start at hearing her voice in his mind, it had been so long but it still sounded the same as though she was there with him still; he looked at her. She still had a blank glazed look, he shock his head knowing that it couldn't have been her.  
  
"Could it? Was it you?" Sirius asked aloud, but she said nothing of course.  
  
He lay back down and rested his head onto hers, and held her tightly; it wasn't really for her but for him.  
  
'Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?'  
  
"Oh god." Sirius whispered. "You can't be, don't please; stop it."  
  
There was nothing again, was he sure he wanted her stop what ever it was she was doing; if she was doing anything.  
  
"Are you still in there?" Sirius asked her; she didn't answer him as looked longingly at her to speak. "I'm sorry, I never stopped loving you; I still do now. You told me the truth what I always wanted and I walked out, when I should have told you it was alright."  
  
'Hold me.'  
  
Sirius obeyed, he held her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I promise that one day, I'll make all this right; and I'll get us out of here." Sirius promised her. "We can all live together; and we can get married. I have the ring, I read this thing after what you told me; and I found out something. I got you a bracelet, I hope that's right."  
  
This time he felt her, her arms around him and her lips against his cheeks; he didn't know how she was doing it but he didn't care. She was there she was still in there, he was going to get her back.  
  
Three years had past since Sirius had been sent to Azkaban.  
  
He spent most of his time in his dog form crawled up in Nissa's lap, or doing a little bit of excise. She had gotten a little better over the years, but you would never know by just looking at her; because she still looked the same. But he could feel it.  
  
Late that afternoon, almost night; they had a visited. A man in long black robes with his hood up came into the cell; he looked at Sirius and then bent down in front of Nissa.  
  
Sirius didn't hear a word what he said to her, but saw him slip something around her neck; he kissed her on the cheek and then stood. He bowed his head slightly to the two of them before he left.  
  
After he was gone Sirius quickly moved over to her, he couldn't see what he had given her; there was nothing.  
  
"Don't worry, everything's fine." Sirius told her, but he could feel that something wasn't there was something different.  
  
'Hold on to me love'  
  
He held her tightly, and kissed her forehead and then kissed her; her voice came clearly into his mind more so then it had done since she had been whole.  
  
'Hold on to me love  
  
You know I can't stay long  
  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
Can you hear me?  
  
Can you feel me in your arms?  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
A world of fragile things  
  
Look for me in the white forest  
  
Hiding in a hollow tree (Come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can feel it in your tears  
  
Holding my last breath  
  
Safe inside myself  
  
Are all my thoughts of you  
  
Sweet raptured light  
  
It ends here tonight  
  
Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
You pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
But still you wake and know the truth  
  
No one's there  
  
Say goodnight  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Calling me calling me as you fade to black'  
  
Tears rolled down his face onto hers, and he pulled her into his arms knowing what was to come; praying that it wouldn't happen. But he could already feel it, the heat coursing through her body; it was to hot for him to hold onto as he let go of her.  
  
He felt her hand touch his face reassuringly and kiss his lips one last time; before she left him. She smiled as she was engulfed in flames, she washed over him as she floated out of the ceil leaving with him the warmth of her soul always on him.  
  
(The song was from 'Evanescence' 'My Last Breath' off the album 'Fallen')  
  
(Well, I hoped you enjoyed the series, if you did let me know, and what you thought of it. And if you think that I should do one more, after Sirius escape's from prison; well that's only if you don't want Sirius to stay dead of course. Anyway, thanks for reading.) 


End file.
